Awakening from the Past
by Sammie Tonks
Summary: When the war ended, Ginny didn't walk away with the famous boywholived. Why? Now married to another, will her feelings be thrown around when she finds out the love of her life isn't dead like he was proclaimed to be. HBP SPOLIERS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier-** I own none of JK's characters. I wish they were mine. However, any characters that aren't in HP belong to me.

**Author's Note- **This is my very first Harry/Ginny story I have ever written. I love this pairing and wish I would have started writing about them ages ago! Hope you all like this. (A/N from April 6)- When I was fixing this chapter for spelling mistakes, I accidentlly put the first chapter of a different story on here. And since the first chapter was completely pulled out of my ass, I'm doing the same with this. I pretty much have the same guideline for this chapter because I can remember what it said, but some of the wording is a little different from the original one the other reviewers have read. Not to worry though. Because it still all makes sense)!

Awakening from the Past

Chapter One

_'Let me go!' Ginerva Weasley screamed as she tried to yank her arm free of Lucius Malfoy's powerful grip._

_'You're pathetic! You're just hoping your little boyfriend Potter will come and save you. Well guess what! It's not going to happen.' Lucius said mockingly. _

_'Avada Kedvra!' was screamed from behind them. In an instand, Lucius' grip was gone and fell quickly to his knees before hitting the ground, dead. Ginny's knees began to feel weak. She too fell to her knees, gripping the spot that Lucius Malfoy was only holding seconds earlier._

_'Ginny. Are you okay?' Harry said, sinking down next to her._

_'Yeah. I think so.' Ginny said, letting tears flow down her face. _

_'Oh god Ginny. I'm so sorry. I should have been looking out for you more.' Harry said, hugging her tightly to his chest._

_'No. It's not your fault.'_

_'Why are you crying then?' Harry asked._

_'What if this is it?'_

_'We're going to die on this battlefield aren't we.' Ginny asked, as a bunch of Order memebers went running by them, casting spells._

_'It's possible but we shouldn't think that way.' _

_'Harry. Make love to me.' Ginny said suddenly._

_'What?' Harry asked, very confusedly._

_'Who knows if we will survive. I want you to make love to me...right now.'_

* * *

_'Ginny stay here okay.' Harry said, as he crouched behind the bushes._

_'No. I want to come with you.' Ginny protested. _

_'No! It's too dangerous and I won't risk you. You just stay here and don't let anyone see you. I'll be right back.' Harry said, kissing her quickly and then he took off. Little did she know, that was the last time she would ever see him alive._

* * *

_'What do you mean he's gone! I just say him thirty mintues ago!' Ginny exclaimed in hesteria. The war had been over for a couple of mintues and she was not recieving good news_

_'I'm sorry Miss Weasley.'_

_'No! I know you have him hear! Where is he?' _

_'I'm sorry Miss Weasley. A bunch of healers just brought Mr. Potter's body away a few mintues ago. I'm sorry for your loss.' The healer re-entered the tent and left a shocked and shaking Ginny to stand by herself. She couldn't believe this. Harry. The love of her life. Gone. Dead. Ripped away from her. She fell to the ground once again, head in her hands and sobbed._

Ginny sat up quickly, drenched in a cold sweat. Every night for the past eleven years she had been have the same nightmare. She quickly got up, pulled a house coat around her body and made her way downstairs. She put the kettle on and made her way into the living room to sit down. She looked at the clock. 3:45am. It was August 18th. Today was the eleventh year anniversary of Harry's death. Ginny sighed, and held her tears back. She couldn't believe that she had lived eleven years without Harry in her life.

But then she thought of Clay, her husband. She had met him through some of her close work friends. When she had first met him, he had been sweet. Taken her on a romantic first date, consisting of a fancy dinner and dancing. It was also on that first date that she thought she had fallen in love with him. Four dates later, she had "made love" with him. Ginny blushed at this thought. He had been soo gentle with her. So kind. He treated her as if she were glass, ready to break at any mintue. He always was very gentle when it came to her talks about her love life with Harry. He had been supportive. He had even suggested that he help raise her daughter.

All of that changed when he proposed to her. He knew he had her " in the bag" sort of speak. He was no longer gentle and kind.

'Mum!' yelled a voice from upstairs. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and quickly rushed up the stairs into her daughter's room.

'Mum!'

'I'm right here sweetface. What's wrong.' Ginny replied, sitting down on her daughter's bed.

The young girl sat up, drenched in a sweat of her own. 'I..I had that dream again. About the man. He was chasing me. Going to kill me. Going to kill you and dad. Mum, it was so scary.' the girl cried against Ginny's shoulder.

'It's alright sweetface. It was only a dream.'

'More like a nightmare.' the girl choked out.

'I'm here now. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise.' The girl looked up at her and Ginny couldn't help but feel her heart break slightly. It always did everytime she looked at her. She had long red hair like her own, freckles, pretty much most of the Weasley traits. Except one thing. Her eyes. She had her father's eyes. His green, emerald orbs. Harry Potter's eyes.

'What's wrong mum?' the girl asked.

Ginny shook her head and smiled, 'Nothing sweetface.'

'You were thinking about dad again, weren't you?' She could never lie to her daughter.

'Yes. I was.'

'Do you think he would have liked me mum?'

'Of course he would have liked you. He would have loved you. I know he would have.' Ginny said, kissing her daughter's forehead. 'Now, I want you to get some sleep. Alright?'

'Alright. I love you mum.' the girl said, lying her head back down onto her pillows and falling into sleep once more.

'I love you too, my little Izzy-Bee.'

After Ginny had left her daughter to sleep, she made her way back downstairs. She made her tea and sat back down on the couch. She picked up a little black book that had been sitting on the coffee table, and opened it in her table. Grabbing a spare quill, she began to write:

_August 18 4:00am_

_Izzy- Bee had another nightmare again. Always the same one though. Her, Harry and me, all being chased by a mysterious man. I don't know if it means anything or not. Today is the day that marks eleven years of Harry's death. How I managed to go on, I'll never know. It's probably Elizabeth who keeps me going, and my family of course. But seeing Harry alive in Elizabeth brings me more joy than anything ever could. Knowing that Harry will always live on through our daughter brings tears to my eyes. That I can always be close to him through her. Hermione and I are going to visit his gravestone today at what is left of Godric's Hollow. This is always the hardest thing for me to do and Clay says that I am acting like a child about it. That I shouldn't be this sad after this long. But time doesn't heal all wounds. Sometimes it can just make it worse. But who knows, maybe one day I will be over him. Time can only tell._

'What are you doing up so early?' came a voice coming down the stairs. Ginny looked to see her husband, Clay, walking slowly down the stairs towards her.

'Couldn't sleep. Bad dream. What are you doing up?'

'I heard you walking around upstairs. I also heard Elizabeth scream for you. What was wrong with her?'

'She had another nightmare.'

'Again? That's like the fifth one this week. And its only Wednesday!' Clay stated.

'It's not her fault she's having them.'

'What were you writing?'

'What? Oh. I was just writing about her having nightmares and about today being...'

'That stupid anniversary?'

Ginny saw red. 'It's not stupid! Harry meant alot to me...'

'And he still does.'

'Well of course! I did have a child with him.' Ginny replied.

'Yeah well I hate having to raise his child.' Clay said.

'Well you had no problem with it when we first started going out.'

'Yeah well, she's your link to him. And I think that you wouldn't be so attatched to him if you didn't have her.' And with that Clay, stormed off upstairs.

Ginny couldn't believe him. Clay could be an asshole most of time and she hated it. She decided it would be best to sleep on the couch tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier-** Playing in the playground of Harry Potter because I own nothing. I wish they were mine.

**Author's Note- **Wow. That was alot of reviews for only a first chapter. Only one I think wasn't very good and the rest were good reviews so I'm thankful. Here are my personal thank yous;

Jetkitten- I have a couple people comment on her "babyish" nonsense. To clarify, I didn't really want her to be as babyish as she acts. And when I posted it, it seemed more babyish than I meant it to be. I actually called my mom "mamma" when I was eleven, to tell you the truth. She acts this way as well is because she is considered more of an adult around her step-dad and around Ginny she can act like a little kid if she wants because Ginny just wants to give her a break. Thanks for your review though. It's one of the good ones.

Leanne- I'm glad you like it. I thought I would never get any reviews for this story. Guess I was wrong. Thanks again.

NaughtyBella- Ah, one of my constant reviewers. I have already explained about Elizabeth, she is a suck but yeah. Hope you enjoy this story.

Teresa- In chapter one, there was a break after she asked him to make love to her, between that time, they "did it". Hope that is good enough for you.

WhiteRose101- LOL! I had a feeling that someone would come out and say that. Yes, I hate Clay very much. Harry will be here. You'll see.

Puzzeled Air Elemental- Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

fab- I love the nickname Izzy Bee. It is so cute. And I just had to use it in this story.

Elizabeth- Thank you for your comments. Honsetly, thank you. However, some children mature faster than others. This child hasn't quite matured as much as Harry was at age eleven but yeah.

Magie- Thanks for the review.

cutieme012- I agree! Go Harry! lol.

Wonderous- Aww, thank you. Hope this chapter is good as well.

pistolera- Aw, yeah everyone wants to kick Clay's ass, but I get first dibs because he is my character after all. lol. Yeah, I agree. A man who hits a woman is a coward. Me and you can be Ginny's personal bodyguards and be like "Uh yeah sorry asshole, but we are taking her to Harry Potter, so go, uh, eat shit or something!" LOL. We would be the best bodyguards ever, because me and you could take on a Quidditch player no problem. Okay, I'll jump him and you bite his leg. LOL!

Awakening from the Past

Chapter Two

He had slept a good eight hours but somehow he still felt overly tired. At the tender age of thirty, he really needed all the sleep he could get but thought better of the thought at the moment. He sat in his favourite lounge chair and reached for the Daily Prophet, only to see Clay Devereaux as always on the front cover. He was smiling very big in his fancy dress robes of navy blue, accompanied by his wife, none other than Ginerva Weasley-Devereaux and what looked to be their daughter, Elizabeth Weasley-Devereaux. He watched as Ginny smiled weakly for the cameras and waved up at him. She seemed happy. He frowned. He hated seeing her happy without him, being with that jerk instead of him.

'You lost her mate. You chose this.' He said to himself. He noted that Ginny's daughter looked very unhappy. She clutched her mother's hand fairly tight and when Clay went to put his arm around his daughter, she shrugged it off. He frowned. He wished that little Elizabeth Devereaux was his daughter. His daughter with Ginny.

* * *

Ginny knew she hadn't slept very long when she heard banging on her bedroom door. She groggly opened her eyes to the dark room and made her way towards the door. Picking up her wand from where she tossed it only a couple hours previous, she unlocked her door to face Elizabeth, readying herself to bang the door again.

'Izzy Bee...' But the look on Elizabeth's face told Ginny she wasn't really in the mood for what her mother had to say, 'What's wrong?'

Elizabeth held out her right arm her show a quickly forming blue-purple bruise on the upper part of her arm. Her daughter's lithe body always bruised quite easily, even at the slightest touch.

'Oh dear Merlin.' Ginny gasped, 'How did that happen?'

'HE said I was giving him attitude and when I tried to run up here and wake you he grabbed hold of my arm and told me that "I couldn't always run to you with my problems and I need to learn to stand up for myself". Elizabeth stated, her eyes bore tears.

Ginny fumed. She quickly took her daughter by the hand and lead her down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen, she spotted Clay with the newspaper hiding his face.

'Clay! We need to talk, right now.' Ginny said, letting go of her daughter's hand.

'Hmm? What about, dear?'

'You know damn well about what! Care to explain why my daughter has a huge bruise forming on her arm?'

'Elizabeth was getting out of line so... I simply put back into line.' Clay explained calmly.

'How dare you lay a hand on my child!' Ginny gritted through her teeth. She stomped over towards him.

'OUR child.' Clay replied, tossing the paper into the garbage and standing up so that his height of six foot over powered her five foot four body, 'She may be that Potter's child but bloody fucking hell I am raising her.'

Ginny felt brave at the moment, 'Go to Hell!' That did it.

Clay began to fume and when his left hand wrapped around her neck, she knew she shouldn't have gone that far, 'Oh I will, but until then, she lives under my house, my rules. And I don't care if she likes them or not. She will treat me like her father and if she doesn't like that,' He tightened his grip around Ginny's neck, 'She can pay the price.'

'LET GO OF HER!' Elizabeth screamed, trying to pry his hand off her mother's neck, 'YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!

Clay pushed Elizabeth away with his free. 'You got it?' He asked Ginny.

'I...Yes.' Ginny gasped out. Clay chucked her across the room so that she landed against the wall behind her.

'Good.' Clay replied heading up the stairs to his study.

As soon as she knew her step-dad was out of sight, Elizabeth ran over to her mother and kneeled down next to her, 'Mum? Oh my god, mum, are you alright?' Elizabeth felt tears run down her cheeks. She had seen her step-dad beat on her mum before but everytime they fought, he just got worse and worse.

'Yes, Izzy, I'm alright.' Ginny panted, trying to catch her breath and to not show her weakness in front of her daughter. The last thing she needed was for her daughter to worry about her. She was the mum. She was suppost to do the worrying.

'Mum, you're not alright. He choked you nearly to death and then threw you across the room! Mum, please, go see Aunt Mione. You have a bruise forming on your neck already.'

'Sweetface, I'll be...'

'Mummy please.'

Ginny sighed. Elizabeth did have a point, and besides, she was heading off to visit with Hermione and her brother, Ron today anyways, so she might as well. Here's to a two hour bitch from her brother and sister-in-law, telling her to leave him. But the fact was, if she COULD leave him, she would have done it a long time ago, 'Alright. We'll go after some breakfest.'

Once she settled her daughter down with a breakfest of bacon, eggs and toast, Ginny snatched the mail off the counter and flipped through to see what was worth reading and then headed to the garbage to pick the Daily Prophet out. She noticed a ripped open letter in the garbage and pulled it out along with the paper. The front of the envelope read:

_Miss Elizabeth Weasley-Devereaux_

_1584 Vennio Lane_

_London, England_

She turned the letter over to see the Hogwarts seal ripped in two. Ginny frowned, 'Hunny, why was this in the trash?' she asked, holding the letter out in front of Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth snatched it, and placed it on her lap under the table,' I...I don't know.'

Ginny snatched the letter back from her daughter, taking the actual letter out of the envelope and began to read:

_Dear Miss Weasley-Devereaux_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

'Oh Sweetface! This is great. You got in!' Ginny exclaimed.

'But, I...I can't go mum.'

'And why is that?' Ginny asked, puzzled.

'Clay said I couldn't go. That he wants me to go to Durmstrang like he did and learn some skills I can "actually use". He says you get no education out of Hogwarts.' Elizabeth replied.

Ginny placed her arms across her chest, 'I went to Hogwarts and I turned out just fine. So did your father.'

'It was his words mum, not mine.'

'Well, I'll speak to your step-dad, but you will be going to Hogwarts, young lady. Trust me.'

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, 'Really? Oh mum, I can't wait. I've been reading so much about Hogwarts in _Hogwarts, A History._ It seems like such a wonderful place.'

Ginny laughed, 'I think you've been spending a bit too much time around your Aunt Mione. Now hurry up and eat. We have a busy day today.'

* * *

'I can't believe this is happening again. He's was fine for a good few months. What made him snap this time?' Hermione was carefully examining the bruise on Ginny's neck, while Ron scoffed in the corner with Elizabeth.

'We started fighting about his ways of dealing with Izzy, so we yelled, he told me she may be Harry's child but he's raising her and then I told him to go to hell, and then that's how this happened.' Ginny replied, pointing at her neck.

'Did he choke you?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.'

'Bastard!' Ron snapped,

'Ron please. Watch your mouth around Izzy.'

'She probably hears worse in that house. Hasn't him abusing you taught you anything? MOVE OUT! Next time I see that arse, I'll kill him!'

'Ron, if I had the choice, I would, but I really don't have a choice in this matter at the moment. He could kill me before I got the chance to leave.'

'I'd kill him first.'

'Sorry to say Ron but you couldn't!' Ginny snapped, 'You're not better than everyone you know!'

'But mum, Uncle Ron is a Quidditch player just like Clay. He could beat his arse if he wanted.' Elizabeth butted in.

'Elizabeth Lillian Weasley-Devereaux! Watch your mouth young lady.' Ginny said sternly.

'And another thing. You really need to change that name of hers. Elizabeth Lillian Weasley should be her name, and you know it.' Ron replied, placing his hands on his niece's shoulders.

'Oh yes mum. Can we change it? Please.' Elizabeth said, her voice showing signs of hope.

'It would just start another fight with Clay. And besides, if she wanted to change her name, why not give her Weasley-Potter instead. Harry is her father.' Hermione said, dabbing some ointment on Ginny's neck.

'Was her father.' Ron muttered.

'Ronald! He was your best friend!'

'Yeah, but he's an idiot! He hurt my sister at the end of our sixth year, saying he didn't want her getting hurt, trying to play the "good boy hero". Than he takes advantage of her on the battlefield while Ginny was not emotionally stable...'

'Hey!'

'He made love to her and then took off and got himself killed, leaving my sister to raise a child all on her own!'

'It wasn't his fault!' Ginny snapped

'If I could do it over, I would have made sure he stayed away from you.' And with that, Ron marched straight out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

'Does Uncle Ron hate me?' Elizabeth asked, looking close to tears.

'Of course not sweet.' Hermione smiled at her niece, 'He just...He just really ha-dislikes your father at the moment.'

'Oh... Was my dad really that bad of a person?'

'No! Of course not.' Ginny said, getting up from her seat and kneeling in front of her daughter, 'Your dad was a wondeful person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your dad was a hero. He saved so many people in turn for his own life. You dad loved me very much.'

'Do you think dad would have liked me?' Elizabeth asked, tears dripping down her face.

'Oh Sweetface.' Ginny replied, hugging her daughter, 'Your dad would have loved you. He would have loved you with all of his heart.'

* * *

Ginny walked up the front steps of 45 Dragoon Alley to her co-worker and good friend, Lavender Zabini's house. Both of them worked as secretaries for the Minister of Magic. Lavender married ex-Slytherin and ex-best friend of Draco Malfoy two months after Elizabeth's fifth birthday. Six years and they were still going strong. Ginny rang the doorbell and it was immediatly opened by Lavender.

'Gin!' Lavender exclaimed as she pulled her friend into a hug. After the war, so many of their good friends had been lost. Lavender's best friend, Parvati, had been one of them. So she took it upon herself to become close friends with Hermione and Ginny.

'Thanks for doing this for me.' Ginny replied, stepping into Lavender's house. It was gorgeous. Much like her own really. Big, very big. Nice furniture, beautiful paintings on the wall. Blaise loved to spoiled Lavender whenever he possibly could.

'Oh it's not a problem. We love watching Elizabeth. And it will give us something to do while we take a break from packing.' Lavender smiled, ascourting Ginny and Elizabeth into the living room. Blaise was lying on the couch watching what looked to be "television".

'Packing?' Ginny asked, puzzled.

'Lavender's taking two weeks off work so we can go visit my family in Italy.' Blaise replied, getting up from the couch.

'How nice.'

'Uncle B!' Elizabeth shouted, running towards Blaise.

'Why hello Elizabeth.' Blaise picked the girl up in his arms, swinging her around, 'Have you grown since the last time I saw you?' He asked, placing her on feet on the ground. He put his hand atop her head and measured it against his body.

'I think so.' She laughed, 'I'm almost as tall as you.'

'Ah, but that is the key word, Elizabeth. Almost, you got quite a bit more growing left to do.' Blaise smiled. He walked over to Ginny, taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on the top of it, 'And why hello to you too Ginny.'

Ginny smiled. He really had changed quite a bit since their schooling days, 'Hello Blaise.'

'How are you doing? Are you feeling alright today?' He asked her. She knew he was referring to the fact that today was the day she lost Harry.

'I'm managing. Better than I thought I was going to.' Ginny replied, sighing.

'Time heals everything.' was Blaise's reply.

'Let's hope. But anyways, I need to get going. Hermione's waiting in the car for me. So you're sure it isn't a problem watching Izzy.'

'Of course not!' Lavender replied. She turned to watch her husband and Elizabeth playing around on the floor, 'Sometimes I wonder why I want children when I already have one of my own.'

Ginny chuckled. She then proceeded to give her friend a hug, 'Thank you so much.'

'It's no problem. Take as long as you need. When you get back, we can sit down and have some tea. How's that sound?' Lavender replied, returning the girl's gesture of grattiude.

'Great. Thank you.'

* * *

They were quite the whole ride there. There had been a few times Hermione went to strike up a conversation but knew better than that. She would leave her friend to her peace and her thoughts. She knew Ginny would be thankful for that. Hermione made a quick left that led them into the village once know as Godric's Hollow. Most of the house had been destroyed thanks to the war. When they had to choose a site for Harry's body to be buried, the decision was made by herself, Ginny, Ron and Remus. All deciding that Harry would want to be buried behind his parent's house, beside their own graves. It pained them all to see the three graves standing one next to the other. They all died too young.

Before Hermione stopped the car she heard something come out of Ginny's mouth that sounded like, 'So terrible.' When the car made a complete halt, Hermione was the first out of the car. She actually had to go around to the passenger side and open the door. 'Ginny. Are you alright? If you don't want to do this...'

'No. No I...I want to do this. I need to do this.' Ginny replied, undoing the seatbelt, the only thing holding her back. When she got out of the car, she gently closed the passenger door, took Hermione's hand in hers and allowed the older girl to walk them to what use to be the Potter's home. Walking through rubble, wood, and piece of what looked to be the roof, they reached their destination. There stood three single tombstones. They were quite worn down but that could be expected. A quarter of the battle was fought around here. Plus it had been eleven years since Harry's had been place here as well.

'Do you need to do this alone?' Hermione asked, handing Ginny the bouqet of roses they had bought before coming.

'Yes..I..I need to do this on my own.' Ginny replied. It took all the strength she had in herself, not to run away and cry like a little girl. She needed to be strong. She gently dropped to her knees in front of the grave that read _Harry James Potter 31st July 1980 - 18th August 1998_. He had died so young. He had even died younger than his parents which was even more sad.

'I miss you so much Harry.' Ginny whispered, placing the roses on the ground, 'I really wish you were here. Everything has changed so much since you've been gone. We really needs you around. I need you around. Our daugher needs you around. I wish you could be here to watch her grow up. She's so much like you Harry already, its scary.' She laughed a little, 'I love you with all my heart and I hope you did when you died.'

Ginny knew her body couldn't take it anymore. She broke down, placing her face in her hands as she sobbed.

Time would never heal her broken heart and unmended wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier-** I own none of JK's characters. I wish they were mine. I do, however, own all other characters that are not in HP.

**Author's Note- **Another handful of reviews. Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers, I love you all soo much. Here are my personal thank yous:

harrysangel0000- Thank you for your wonderful review. You will just have to keep reading to see what happens between Ginny, Harry and Clay

meah- I'm a sucker for Harry/Ginny too. I absolutly cried when they got together in the book and when Harry broke it off. Anyways, your comment about Ron hating Harry, in the coming chapters, its not that he HATES Harry its that he's really upset for him leaving them. But you will also see later how Ron doesn't like the fact that Harry can waltz back into their lives with being gone for so long. But it is possible to see Ron angry at Harry, I mean look at "Goblet of Fire".

Bandolera- Yeah I hate Clay with everything I have and Ron's just being an ass. lol. Harry and Ginny will not meet in the next chapter and Elizabeth will go to Hogwarts. Elizabeth will end up meeting Harry before Ginny doesn't but she won't know its him and you'll see why.

PanPan- lol don't worry I will continue with the story. It is far from being over! I hope this is a good enough update for you.

saphyadragonstar- lol thank you so much.

Puzzled Air Element- Yeah, he is a really big Bastard, with a capital B! lol. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter two, hope you enjoyed this one just as much.

Awakening from the Past

Chapter Three

He quickly drained the bottle of firewhiskey he held in his hand. What a night! He couldn't even remember how he got home or better yet, why he had been drinking in the first place. All he remembered was looking at the Daily Prophet, seeing...Ginny. Yes. That's how this happened. He had seen Ginny on the front page of the print with her daughter and her husband and he lost it. He couldn't deal seeing her with another man. So he ... gathered some of his muggle friends, then he and the blokes went out to a club. That's all he could really remember. He touched his hand to the back of his head. He must have hit his head at some point last night, judging by the ever growing bump on the back of his head. _Thats the last time I get hammered with Angus, Nick, Jack and Issac. _He thought to himself.

The doorbell rang and Harry staggered to get it. He pulled open the door and was greeted by the postwoman.

'Hello.' He said.

'Here you are, Sir.' She said, smiling, and handed him his mail. She quickly walked away and muttered something that sounded like "No one ever hear of a tooth brush anymore." Harry didn't care what she said though. He lived in muggle London, where no one knew him as Harry Potter, so why should he care?

As he gently closed the door, he flipped through the mail. Nothing interesting, until he reached the last letter. He recognized the handwriting immediatly. It was a letter from Hogwarts.

_Mr H J Potter aka Mr Noah Weasnger_

_712 Dragoon St._

_London, England_

_Dear Mr Potter or Mr Weasnger (which ever you prefer these days),_

_I am pleased to inform you that your application has be accepted and the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is more than happy to welcome you to the teacher staff as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor..._

* * *

Ginny woke peacefully from her sleep. It was, in all honesty, the best sleep she had had in over a year. Yesturday when she got home from visiting Harry's grave, her and Lavender had quite a talk. When they finished their conversation around 9:30 that evening, Ginny felt too emotionally unstable to go home, so Lavender and Blaise offered, no, insisted she and Elizabeth stay the night. It was quite nice not being forced into sex for once as soon as she rested her head against the pillow. She was actually quite use to refusing Clay's advances, she found herself saying, out of habbit, "No" or "Not tonight". Blaise found it quite funny when he came down in the middle of the night for a glass of milk and heared Ginny from the guest bedroom but Ginny just simply scoffed at him and turned her back towards him, acting as if she was heading to sleep. 

'Ginny? Are you awake in there? We're making bacon and pancakes for breakfast.' She heard Lavender call.

Ginny wasn't really sure if she wanted to get up. She was so comfy where she was at the moment, but as soon as the smell of bacon and pancakes came floating into her room, she couldn't deny her stomach's hunger.

'There's the sleeping beauty.' Blaise said, as Ginny stepped into the kitchen. She saw that her daughter was already up and helping herself, quite maddly, to the food on the table.

'Izzy Bee, save some for other people.' Ginny said, sitting down at the table.

'Oh it's quite alright, Gin. We have pently to go around.' Lavender replied from the stove, 'So tuck in.'

Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had breakfast made for her. Clay had done it once after the first night they had sex together, but other than that, she always did everything for him. Harry had never made her breakfast in bed either, but then again, he never really had the chance to be with her like that. She shook her head. She really needed to stop thinking about Harry so much. Yes, she was still very much in love with him, but he was, no matter how much she hated to think about it, gone. Gone forever and never coming back no matter how much she wished for it.

'Sickle for your thoughts, love.' Blaise said.

Ginny turned her gaze over towards him, 'I was just thinking about how wonderful it is not having to cook breakfast for once.'

'I'll bet. I would die if I was constantly making Blaise's meals.' Lavender replied, joining them at the kitchen table, 'Or cleaning up after him.'

'Yes. Clay never cleans up. He says, "You made the mess, you might as well clean it up." It's riddiculus when you think about it.'

'Of course it is. I once heard this quote that says, "A woman slaves all day over a hot stove, the least a man can do is the dishes." Love it. Blasie most deffinately follows through with it. ' Lavender said, smiling, proud of herself.

'Yes, but then what kind of gentlemen would I be if I allowed you to always cook and clean by yourself.' Blaise said, raising Lavender's hand to his mouth and placing the most gentle kiss upon it.

'Mum, is Uncle Bernardo still going with us shopping to buy my school stuff?' Elizabeth asked.

'Oh did you get into Hogwarts?' Lavender asked. Elizabeth nodded, 'Oh thats wonderful sweetie, congratulations.'

'Yes, I believe your Uncle is coming with us, along with your cousin Jordi.' Ginny replied.

Elizabeth huffed, 'Sweetface I know you don't like your cousin very much but you two need to get along. You'll be at school with each other for the rest of the year.'

'That won't stop me from still hating him.' Elizabeth mummbled.

'What time is it, actually?' Ginny asked, finishing the food that she had placed on her plate.

'12:30.' Blaise replied, looking at the clock over the stove.

'We need to get going. Your Uncle is suppost to meet us in 15 mintues. Thank you again for everything Lav.' Ginny said, kissing her friend's cheek.

'Anytime, Gin. We're both here for you whenever you need us.' Lavender replied.

* * *

'When you told me 12:45 in front of Flourish and Blotts, I thought you actually meant 12:45 not 1:30.' Bernardo Devereaux, Clay's older brother, announced as Ginny and Elizabeth made their way towards him and his son, Jordi. 

'I'm so sorry. I was saying at a friend's house and-' Ginny tried to explain.

'Ginny, I was only kidding. There's no need to explain. I figured you wouldn't be spending the night at my brother's after what happened.' he replied, kissing his sister-in-law's cheek.

'How-Who told you what happened?'

'Him. Although with the story he told me, I can obviously tell it was his fault through and through.' Bernardo said smiling. Ginny smiled as well. Bernardo was Clay's only sibling Ginny actually got along with. Clay's older sister, Jenna, thought Ginny was just a gold digger and his younger sister, Alexandra accused Ginny of constantly whoring around behind Clay's back. Oh and Clay's younger brother, David, always hit on her and tried to feel her up. Not something she wanted from a 18 year old. Bernardo was the only one who warmed up to her and treated her like his own sister. He also knew his brother's ways with her and knew that a hundred percent of the time, Clay started the fights.

'Uncle 'Nardo!' Elizabeth said, hugging her uncle.

'Ah my little Izzy. You're getting so big!' Bernardo said, kissing her forehead.

'Everyone says that.' Elizabeth said, then turned her attention to her "cousin". 'Hello Jordi.' She said, smoothly.

'Whatever.' Jordi replied. Bernardo elbowed him in the arm. Jordi huffed and muttered a quiet 'hello'.

'Well shall we get started, then.' Bernardo said, as the made their way into Flourish and Blotts, 'Alright, here's your book list Jordi. Hop to it!'

'Here's yours, sweetface. Come get me if you need my help.' Ginny said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

'Boy, Elizabeth sure is growing up.' Bernardo said, as they made their way throughout the store.

'I know. She's not my little girl anymore.' Ginny replied, saddened by the very though of her little girl growing up into a young lady.

'How was yesturday? I remember Clay telling me that you were going to go visit, oh what did he say, "That no good knick's grave site".'

Honestly, her husband could be so inconsiderate sometimes. 'It was hard, like always. Sometimes its harder than others and I think it was like that this year. Just because Izzy is going off to Hogwarts, and Harry won't be here.' She sighed, 'To see it all happen.'

'Yeah. I know how you feel. It was hard for Jordi last year to go off for his first year of school without his mother being there. Now I know its not the same because Jordi's mum is still alive but...'

'I know. Thanks for agreeing to shop with me today 'Nardo. I mean, I know its hard to here this about your own brother, but he really is no help and after what happened the other day, I just really fear for mine and Izzy's life, you know.'

Bernardo smiled and pulled his sister-in-law into a powerful hug, 'I know. I hate my brother for everything he's put you through. He may be my brother but no one deserves to be put through what you and Elizabeth have gone through. If you ever need some place to get away from my brother for sometime, I'm here for you, no matter what.'

'Thank you 'Nardo. I apperciate it.'

* * *

'I don't know why your mum has to send you to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is for smart people!' Jordi said, as he reached to grab one of his books. 

'What are you doing at Hogwarts then?' Elizabeth asked, smirking. Ha!

'Oh that one hurt bad!' Jordi mocked, holding his heart, 'You really need to work on your mocks. You're so pathetic, no wonder you are Harry Potter's scum of a daughter.'

'My father was not pathetic and nor am I! And I am not scum either!' Elizabeth snapped. She may have not known her father, but she heard enough stories to know her father was a good person.

'Oh yeah, well my Aunt Jenna was telling me that if it weren't for Harry Potter her boyfriend at the time wouldn't be dead! And at this moment, she would be married to him! Your father killed my suppost to be uncle. Your father was a murderer!'

'No! No he wasn't! He saved people! He stopped the war! He killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!'

'No, your father started the war! If he had just died when he was suppost to, none of this would have happened.' Jordi said, pushing Elizabeth by the chest. 'No one would have had to die! Its. All. Your. Father's. FAULT!' He said, pushing her closer and closer towards the balcony that looked over the store.

'Your mother and you don't belong in this family. You shouldn't even be here. You were a mistake.'

'You're wrong!'

'No, you're wrong. And you deserve to head to hell and greet your father!' Jordi said, pushing her hard enough over the balcony to send her flying in the air and decened to the store and people below.

She screamed loud and clear. Loud enough, she hoped, that her mother would see her and save her.

* * *

Ginny and Bernardo turned around when they heard the scream. 

'ELIZABETH!' Ginny screamed, rushing towards her daughter while pulling out her wand. Bernardo, having mastered the art of wandless magic due to his status as an Auror, managed to save her first. With the flick of his hand, Elizabeth's falling form was encased in a bubble like shield.

'Oh Elizabeth.' Ginny said, when she reached her daughter. The shield around Elizabeth broke when her feet where planted on the ground. 'Izzy Bee, are you alright? What happened?' Ginny asked, hugging her daughter tightly.

'I'm alright Mum. Honestly.' Elizabeth replied.

'What happened? How did you manage to fall?' Bernardo asked, after rushing over to her and kneeling down next to Ginny and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up to see that Jordi was hiding the best he could up on the balcony, but he was able to give her a look that said "If you tell, I'll make sure you pay, big time!".

'I...I uh...I was leaning forward to far on the balcony and I fell.' Elizabeth said. Not her best lie but hopefully good enough.

Bernardo raised an eyebrow at her, 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, quite.' She replied. Bernardo gave Ginny a look of disbelief but let it go, 'Alright if you're sure.'

'Come, let's find the rest of your books and head home.'

'At least you won't have to worry about Clay being there. He left for his Quidditch tournament this morning.' Bernardo said, climbing the stairs of the store to go find his son.

'Thank god.' Elizabeth replied.

* * *

Their dinner that night was peaceful for once. No fights had been started from the moment they got home. Nothing had been thrown at anyone. It was just...quiet. Elizabeth was more quiet than usual, however. She couldn't get the awful words Jordi had said about her dad out of her head: 

_'Oh yeah, well my Aunt Jenna was telling me that if it weren't for Harry Potter her boyfriend at the time wouldn't be dead! And at this moment, she would be married to him! Your father killed my suppost to be uncle. Your father was a murderer!' _

_'Your father started the war! If he had just died when he was suppost to, none of this would have happened.' Jordi said, pushing Elizabeth by the chest. 'No one would have had to die! Its. All. Your. Father's. FAULT!' _

_'You deserve to head to hell and greet your father!'_

Elizabeth couldn't believe how he could speak such ill-mannered words against her own father. No, she had never met the man in her entire life, but there was no way someone could be such a bad person the way Jordi was making him sound like.

'Sweetface, you haven't touched any of your dinner.' Ginny said, looking over at her daughter, 'What's wrong hunny?'

'Nothing.' She replied.

'Izzy, I know you're lying. Now please, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you won't tell me.'

'Maybe I don't want help.' Elizabeth whispered.

'Pardon me, hunny?'

'I said I don't want help.' Elizabeth snapped. Ginny started blankly at her, 'Elizabeth, listen to me. I don't know what has gotten you so upset today, but don't take it out on me. Is that clear?'

'Whatever.' She replied, standing up from the table and heading up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut when got to her room.

Ginny sighed and placed her head in her hands. She knew only one thing at the moment, Elizabeth deffinately had her father's temper.

* * *

Harry settled himself into the room McGonagall put him in. He smiled slightly. Home sweet home. The students would be arriving tomorrow and his career as a Professor would begin. He had always wanted to a be a Professor at Hogwarts if his dream of being an Auror went down the drain. Well, it had, so here he was. 

He had always pictured himself as a professor, however, with his wife by his side. Sharing his rooms with him instead of him being all by himself. He wanted Ginny here. He wanted her to be next to him when he fell asleep tonight. It was a nice thought, but thinking of an already married woman, no matter how much you are in love with them, was a crime on its own. These thoughts would only make him more depressed, and with depression, came drinking, and with drinking came overdosing.

Harry shook his head, one drink couldn't hurt him. Could it? Naw. One drink never hurt anyone. He unpacked the rest of his things and ordered a House Elf to bring him the biggest bottle of Firewhiskey they could find.

'To my miserable and depressing life as a Professor. And to my beautiful Ginny. May she have the best life offered to her. A life greater than anything I could have ever offered her.' He stated, then sucked back the burning alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier-** I own none of JK's characters. I wish they were mine. However, any characters that aren't in HP belong to me.

**Author's Note- **Omg Goblet of Fire is amazing. I've seen it so many times already. OMG it is the best Harry Potter movie so far. lol Sorry for that, here are the personal thank yous like always;

Dark Fources Within- Clay will not appear again until the next chapter, so you'll hear more about him then. About Ginny being like Mrs. Weasley, you know what they say, like mother like daughter, however, as you will see with this chapter, Ginny doesn't like when she acts like her mother. She always wanted to be different from her mother at all costs but finds that she just can't hide from that. However, she is practially raising Elizabeth on her own(Clay is not much help whatsoever), so she's using the methods she remember that worked on her as a kid. She'll be broken out of her shell soon enough though. Yes, I try to look over my mistakes as best as I can before I post. I'm not a brillant writer, as most people aren't, and I do make mistakes. And plus the program I'm using doesn't have spell check so bear with me please. Other than that, thanks for the review.

harrysangel10000- I'm glad you like my story and I am so sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm going to try my hardest to keep the updates to at least every week or every week and half. Deal?

Destiny- I know, I hate Elizabeth's cousin too. He's such a little brat and argh! I just want to kill him. Don't worry, Elizabeth with have her revenge soon enough.

Christina- Aw thank you so much XD

Bandolera- Yeah Harry has a problem with drinking but it will get better when he teaches at Hogwarts. McGonagall helps him out and so will Elizabeth. If it was legal to kill an 11 year old I would kill Jordi too. He sounds more like Clay's son than Bernardo's, eh. No one can mess with Ginny's daughter, since Ginny is alot like me, its like my daughter lol. Elizabeth and Harry will meet very very soon. So sit tight.

Tapanga Mai-Lynn Dawnhee- Aw thanks. I'm so amazed that people like my story. lol. Everyone is so excited for Harry and Elizabeth to meet. Everyone is just like make them meet soon, so it is coming, but not in this chapter. Next chapter, I swear it. lol. Keep on reviewing.

Chrissy- Most of the chapters will be like that, sad and good. Hope you like this chapter.

GoSnOgGaTrEe- I loved reading your reivew. You are very into this story, aren't you? lol. All your questions will be answered in the chapters to come. So sit tight.

charmedtomeetyou- lol aww thanks.

Awakening from the Past

Chapter Four

'Have you got everything?'

'Yes Mum.'

'All your books, clothes, quills, ink bottles, your kitten...'

'Yes Mum.'

'Are you sure, because we can always go over your list...'

'Mum!' Elizabeth said, haulting her mother, 'I have everything. We've already triple checked everything. I'm all set and ready to go.

Ginny smiled. She knew she was being a slight bit over dramatic, but she couldn't help it. Her little girl was heading off to Hogwarts. She remember how much her mother had fussed over her when she was leaving for the first time to Hogwarts. She just wanted to make sure that her daughter got the same treatment. Sometimes, however, it scared her how much she acted like her mother. She vowed when she was little to never nag and pester as much as her mother did to her, but things change. She was a mother now too. She couldn't just waltz around and give her daughter total freedom. She was her responsibility. And her's alone.

'Mum, can we get going? I'm going to miss the train.' Elizabeth said, all ready at the door.

'You're not going to miss the train. Your aunt and uncle are just outside. You'll be on time.' Ginny said, shooing her daughter out the door so she could lock up.

'Gin! Wanna hurry up! We're going to be late!' Ron yelled out the car window.

'Oh would you shut up.' Ginny yelled back, as she came down the stairs of the house, 'Your just as bad as Izzy.'

'I try.' Ron replied, grinning as his younger sister climbed into the back of the car, 'Now for the last time, are you sure you don't want me driving to the train station 'Mione?'

'Ron, just because you think its easy to drive one of those stupid driving games at the muggle theatre, doesn't mean its easy to drive a real car.' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

'I'm not even going to ask.' Ginny replied, laughing.

'So are you all ready for school?' Hermione asked ignoring both her husband and sister-in-law.

'Yeah, I'm a little nervous but I'm more than ready.' Elizabeth said excitedly.

'Just make sure to make lots of friends and don't piss anyone off the first day or you could live to regret it for the rest of your life.' Ron said, turning around to look at her.

'Ron! That's a terrible thing to tell your niece.' Hermione said, smacking him in the arm.

'But its true. I mean look what happened with Malfoy. We pissed him off within five minutes of being at Hogwarts and we really lived to regret that.'

'What your uncle meant to say was, don't focus on being one of the popular kids and just focus on doing well in school.' Hermione replied.

'Thank god she doesn't have to put up with Snape like we did.'

'That's true.' Ginny said, 'Slughorn is still there though, which is good for her.'

'So she'll definately get favoured when he finds out her mother is Ginny Weasley, her aunt is Hermione Granger and her father was Harry Potter.' Ron scoffed.

'Why will I get favoured?' Elizabeth asked.

'Because Slughorn has this group called "The Slug Club" and students who are related to his favourites in the past will get in.'

'Were you in it Uncle Ron?'

'No, but your mum got in because she impressed him by hexing a guy on the train, your aunt got in because she was friends with you dad and was smart and your dad got in because his mother was one of his favourite students.'

'How come you didn't get in?' Ron muttered something and Hermione glared at him, the look telling him to drop it.

'Let's just say, your uncle didn't impress as well as we did.' Ginny said, smirking.

'Alright, can we just shut up about this whole "Slug Club" thing. If she gets in great, if she doesn't great. That's not the most important thing. The most important thing about school is Quidditch!' Ron stated.

'That may have been your's and Harry's number one priority, but it sure as hell won't be my daughter's.' Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

'But mum!'

'I never said you couldn't play Quidditch, I just said I don't want the focus of your school time to be on it.'

'But I want to be as good as dad was at my age.' Elizabeth whined.

'You need to get a move on then, sweetface. Your father was twice as good as you are at age eleven.'

'Okay, then I want to be as good as you were mum.'

Ginny blushed, 'Well, you already are better than me. I wasn't much...'

'Don't be modest Ginny. You were an amazing chaser in school. You were also an amazing seeker when Harry couldn't play.' Hermione replied, as she stopped the car infront of the train station, 'Alirght, we're here.' As they piled out of the car, Elizabeth felt her heart begin to race. She couldn't believe after all these years of hearing stories about Hogwarts from her family, she was finally going. She finally was going to become a Hogwarts student, and hopefully a Gryffindor, just like her mum's whole side of the family and her dad.

'Nervous?' Ginny asked, grabbing onto her daughter's hand.

'A little bit.' Elizabeth replied.

'Don't worry, everyone is the first time. It's a big change but trust me, you'll have loads of fun.'

'Okay Gin, just don't go any further with that conversation. It sounds like a sex talk, or something.' Ron said, as they made their way through the massive crowd at King's Cross.

'Ronald please. Stop acting like such a child.' Hermione said, getting impatient with her husband, 'Only you can turn something simple, into something dirty.'

'That's not true!'

'Alright sweetface, here we are.' Ginny said, as the four of them stopped in front of the passageway between platforms 9 and 10, 'Do you want one of us to go through before you to show you how its done?'

'No, no I think I can do it.' Elizabeth replied. She took a deep breath and quickly ran towards the "wall". Any muggle who was looking at her at the current moment probably thought she was out of her mind, running into a wall. When she appeared on the other side, her face lit up with excitement. The Hogwarts Express was gleaming and hundreds of students were making their way onto the train.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Hermione asked her niece. Elizabeth turned around to notice her mum, her aunt and her uncle had made their way through the barrier as well and were now admiring the train as well.

'Yeah, it is.'

'Come on. We'll help you get ready and get a seat.' Ginny said, pushing her daughter gently by the shoulders, through the crowd.

'Ah long time no see again!' Elizabeth heard her Uncle Bernardo yell out towards them, 'Hello darlings.' Bernardo said, kissing Elizabeth's forehead, and then Ginny's cheek.

'How long have you been here for?' Ginny asked, passing Elizabeth's luggage to Bernardo who put it under the train followed by Jordi's luggage.

'Almost a half hour now. Jordi wanted to get here early so he could meet up with all his friends.' Bernardo replied, laughing.

'Where is Jordi?' Ginny asked, scanning the crowd of kids.

'He's around somewhere.' Elizabeth spotted him quickly with a group of his friends. Now that him and his friends were no longer first years, they thought they were tough shit. What a fun year I'm going to have. She thought.

Jordi caught sight of her and smiked. He began to walk over towards her with one of his guy friends. His friend was pretty good looking for a boy of his age. He had black hair with a navy blue tinge. He was quite a bit taller than she was, around 5'8". He was dressed in a white t-shirt and ripped, faded blue jeans. He smiled at her, and she blushed.

'This is Noah.' Jordi said to his father. Bernardo shook the boy's hand firmly, 'Nice to meet you.'

'And this is my Aunt Ginny, her brother, her sister-in-law and...' Jordi said, turning to Elizabeth and frowning, 'that's Elizabeth.' Then he whispered to Noah, _'You don't have to be nice to her though.' _

Noah smiled, 'Nice to meet you all.' he said, shaking Ginny, Ron, Hermione and even Elizabeth's hand. Suddenly, the train whistle blew.

'Later dad.' Jordi said, disappearing with Noah into the crowd.

'Alright sweetface, I want you to be careful, don't fall behind in you studies, be good, and write home as much as you can.' Ginny said.

'I will.' Elizabeth replied. Ginny smiled and pulled her daughter into a loving hug. 'I love you, my Izzy Bee.' Ginny said kissing her daughter's forehead.

'Love you too mum. Bye Uncle Ron, by Aunt Mione.'

'Bye sweetie, have fun.'

'Play lots of Quidditch.'

'Bye Uncle 'Nardo.'

'Listen, if Jordi and his friends pick on you at all at school, feel free to hit them or something.' he said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, 'I will.' With one last goodbye to her family, she climbed onto the train.

* * *

As she walked through the corridor of the train, trying to find an empty compartment, many of the students stared at her and whispered. She managed to make her way to the back of the train, having checked the other compartments to find them all full. She opened the door to find a girl her age sitting next to the window, reading a book. The girl looked up at her.

'Sorry. I'll just go. Don't want to disturb your reading.' Elizabeth said, turning to leave.

'No it's alright.' the girl said, 'it would be nice to have someone to talk to.'

'Really?' The girl smiled, 'Yeah, come sit.'

Elizabeth smiled back and sat down across from her. 'I'm Makayla Malfoy.' the girl said, putting her book down and pushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

'Elizabeth Weasley.'

'Isn't is Weasley-Devereaux?'

'Uh... yeah.' Elizabeth muttered.

Makayla smirked, 'I though I reconized you. You're in the paper a lot.'

'So that's why people have been looking at me and whispering.'

'Well when you're the daughter of a famous Quidditch player...' Makayla started.

'Step daughter.'

'Oh, well in the paper it said...'

'You shouldn't believe everything you read. But yeah, he's only my step dad... my- my dad died before I was born.'

'My dad did too. He died in this war thing. Left my mum pregnant with me.'

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, 'So-so did my dad.'

'Really?' Makayla asked, 'If you don't mind me asking, who was your dad?'

'Harry Potter.'

Makayla leaned back in her seat, 'Oh.' She replied and turned her head to look out the window.

'What's wrong?' Elizabeth asked.

'I'm a Malfoy.' Elizabeth just looked at her. 'Your father was Harry Potter.'

'So?'

'Don't you get it! My dad was Draco Malfoy. He fought in the war on the opposite side of your dad. Doesn't that bother you?' Makayla asked.

'Not really. That whole thing happened so long ago and I don't know about you, but I don't really have any friends. I also don't want to toss away friendships on a count of my dad's old rivalries.'

'Yeah, you seem like a pretty cool person.' Makayla said and held out her hand. Elizabeth smiled back and shook her hand.

* * *

After practically raiding the food trolley, the two girls sat in their compartement laughing and talking about anything and everything.

'So what's it like living with a famous, hot, Quidditch superstar?' Makayla asked, popping a few Bertie Botts' into her mouth.

'It's not all what its cracked up to be. And if you can keep a secret...'

'I can.'

'He... he beats up on my mum.'

'Oh my god.' Makayla replied, cupping her mouth. 'See, I never knew what my parent's relationship was like. All my mum told me was that they were a couple in school but my dad- well he was sort of a private person, you know.'

'Actually, while were keeping secrets, would you mind... not telling anyone that Harry Potter was my real dad. I mean, if anyone found out, if it somehow got to the papers, there's no tellling what Clay could... would do to my mum. He hates the mention of my dad.'

'Yeah. Yeah of course. If it were a secret, I'd tell you not to say anything about my dad but everyone knows. That's why I don't have many friends either. Once people know I'm Draco Malfoy's daughter, they pretty much run off or give me dirty looks. I guess he was a really bad person.'

'I've only heard stories but none of them were ever good.'

Makayla sighed, 'Anyways, let's just get off that topic. What house-' There was a knock at the compartment door. 'Hello?' Makayla asked.

The door opened and there stood a timid looking boy, probably the same age as them. He had unruly dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

'Can we help you?' Makayla asked.

'I was just wondering if I could, uh, share this compartment with you.'

At the same time Elizabeth said yes, Makayla said no. Elizabeth looked over at her new found friend.

'What? He looks weak.' Makayla whispered.

'You truly are your father's daughter.' Elizabeth whispered back and Makayla smirked the famous Malfoy smirked.

'Yeah, you can come in and sit down with us.' Elizabeth said smiling at the boy. The boy smiled and sat down next to Makayla. Makayla rolled her eyes, 'So you're a first year then?'

'Yeah.' the boy said.

'So are we.' Elizabeth said, holding out her hand, 'Hi. I'm Elizabeth Weasley... -Devereaux.'

The boy shook her hand, ' I know you. You're that Quidditch star, Clay Devereaux's daughter.'

'Yeah... that's me.' Elizabeth muttered.

'I'm Aidan Wood.'

'Wood! As in, your father is Oliver Wood, the Puddlemere Keeper?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yup, that's him.'

'He's an amazing keeper. My ste- my dad always complains that he is too good. I'd love to have a father like him. You must be amazing at Quidditch'

'Well you must be too but yeah my dad's been teaching me some moves. He wants me to be a keeper, just like him. But my mum, Katie Bell, wants me to be a chaser like her.'

'Your mum is Katie Bell? Puddlemere Chaser, Katie Bell!'

'That's the one.'

'That's amazing. I would love to have your parents!'

Aidan smiled, and then turned to Makayla and stuck out his hand, 'I'm sorry, I haven't even talked with you yet. Aidan Wood.'

Makayla rolled her eyes again, 'Malfoy. Makayla Malfoy.' She said, keeping her arms folded over her chest.

'Oh yes, I've heard all about you.'

'You have?' Makayla asked, her eyes lighting up, thinking it was something good.

'Yeah, you're the love child of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.'

Makayla narrowed her eyes at him, 'What's your point? Tones of people had love children at the time during the war. They all thought they were going to die, so might as well have children while the oppourtunity presents itself. That's why so many women these days aren't with the father of their children. They are either... dead or the father didn't want a kid to look after.'

Elizabeth sighed. If her father were alive, would he have stayed with her mum? Her mum did say they were very much in love with each other, but would having a baby change everything?

'Hell even some women, like my mother, don't want their children.' Makayla continued, 'But they're stuck with us. You on the other hand.' She pointed at Aidan, ' Your parents probably planned and wanted you.'

'I- I'm sorry for starting this conversation.' Aidan said.

'No, its just... I get touchy on the subject. I mean, who wouldn't.

There was a long point of silence between the three of them. Then Elizabeth spoke, 'Well I guess we should go change into our robes. I'll meet you guys back here soon.' She said, leaving the compartment. As soon as she closed the door behind herself, she took a deep breath. That was a lot of information to take in for the last five minutes. It was just simply overwhelming her. And although both Makayla and Aidan would be two people she could call her first friends, their conversation put her on the edge. What if her dad had been alive today, and didn't want anything to do with her? The even bigger question: Did her mum even want her? All her mum had ever told her was that she found out three months after the war she was pregnant with her and that she was scared that the father of her child wasn't there to help her. She also told her that when she finally gave birth to her, she was so happy to be blessed with her.

However, she never told her, her feelings _durning_ the pregnancy. She had a feeling that she knew just exactly what Makayla was going through.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't my pathetic excuse for a _cousin_.' Elizabeth turned around so she could be face to face with Jorid. He had about eight or nine of his friends with him, including Noah.

'Typical that I'd find you out here, wandering about, with no friends.' Jordi said.

'Actually, I was just about to change into my robes.' Elizabeth replied, 'My friends are waiting for me back in our compartment.'

'A little inside information. This isn't baby school, Izzy, imaginary friends don't count.' A bunch of Jordi's friends began to laugh at the comment.

'Come on Jordi, leave her alone.' Noah said.

'Whatever.' Jordi replied, pushing Elizabeth so that she fell to the ground. The group of guys, excluding Noah, laughed and walked away. Noah stayed behind to help Elizabeth back up.

'Look, I'm sorry about the way he treated you. I mean, that's no way to treat your family.'

'Oh, it's nothing new. Did you know he tried to kill me the other day by shoving me off a bookstore balcony?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yeah, actually he kind of mentioned it.' Noah said, running his fingers through his hair.

'Well, uh, I guess I should get going.' Elizabeth said, turning to leave. She felt his hand, however, grab her wrist gently, and she turned back around.

'I'll see you around?' Noah asked.

'Yeah, see you around.' Elizabeth replied, smiling. She quickly turned away and headed towards the bathroom, blushing the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier-** I own none of JK's characters. I wish they were mine. However, any characters that aren't in HP belong to me.

**Author's Note- **WOW! In total I have 34 reviews! OMG you guys, this means soo much to me! Like seriously lol. And I also think that this chapter is the longest one yet! Anways, Here are my personal thank yous;

harrysangel10000- Glad the deal sounds good to you! To answer your question about Makayla...You'll just have to wait and see:P

Whimsy007- These many questions will be answered in the chapters to come. It's going to be a story where flashbacks and conversations about the past come up alot. You have asked some very good questions and trust me they will all be answered. Maybe not all at once because, in my opinon, it couldn't be a could chapter like that because some of the questions need to be answered by Harry himself. But I love it when readers test the knowledge of an author's own story. So thank you.

James's Girl Forever- Yeah, I was having trouble the other day in the library trying to figure out a last name for Aidan, when the idea to make him the son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell just popped into my head. Both him and Noah are going to be two of my favourite characters in this story. And trust me, there will be plenty of scenes with them.

Chrissy- Aw, yes young love between Izzy and Noah. It's soo adorable, is it not? lol.

GoSnOgGaTrEe- lol. Yes I bet no one would care if I killed of Clay! No one has written (Yet) that they like Clay so we'll just have to see where it goes. Ginny won't find out for a little while that Harry is teaching at Hogwarts. So, just sit tight and be patient. P.S Glad you love this story lol.

Kyra21170- Thanks so much for the review. I hope to keep my updating periods as close together as possible.

Supermal- Aww thanks so much!

Bandolera- I love Noah too. He's such a sweetie! It is very werid for a Malfoy and a Potter to be friends but great things with come out of it!

Harry94Ginny- Aw thanks. Yeah its taken me alot longer than I thought it was going to post this chapter but that's because I'm really busy with all my final projects for school. The Glorious days of Highschool. Right now, these aren't the best days of my life. lol.

Awakening from the Past

Chapter Five

'Ginny hunny!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as the youngest child of the Weasley clan apparated into The Burrow, 'You look so peaky dear. Come have something to eat.' She ushered Ginny into the kitchen, where her older brother Charlie, was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

'Hey Gin. Long time no see.' Charlie said, pulling his baby sister into a hug.

'Hey Charlie.' Ginny replied, returning her brother's embrace. She took a seat at the ever small Weasley table and smiled at her brother.

'How was your day today?' Charlie asked.

'Boring and tiring. I don't think I've ever done so much paper work before in my life.' Ginny replied sighing, 'Plus Ron, Hermione and I took Izzy Bee to King's Cross today for her first day of school.'

'Was she excited?' Mrs Weasley asked, pouring her daughter a cup of tea and placing a platter of asorted cheese and meat on the table.

'Oh yeah, but she was a tad bit nervous. I mean, its the first time she's going to be away from me for so long. Ten months! That's more than half of the year.' Ginny exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she sat down at the table with her children, 'It seems to me dear, that it is you who was more nervous than Elizabeth.'

'Well I...it's just...' Ginny said, stuttering her words in embarassment.

'It's nothing to be embarassed about Gin.' Charlie said, placing his hand over his sister's. Ginny pulled her hand out from underneath Charlie's.

'I'm just worried about my daughter. I know what goes on at Hogwarts. I was a student there too you know.' Ginny said.

'And so were we.' Mrs. Weasley replied.

'I just worry that Izzy could make the wrong choices about things. I don't want her to make any stupid decisions that... Harry and I and even Ron and Hermione made.'

'Gin, she's a naïve kid..'Charlie stated.

'Exactly. That's why I worry.'

'You know Izzy better than that. Besides, now you're really starting to turn into mum.'

'And what's so bad about that Charlie Weasley?' Mrs. Weasley snapped.

'Nothing mum.' Charlie said, cringing in fear of his mother's rage, 'It's just... when Ginny was younger...'

'Don't you dare, Charlie!' Ginny warned.

'She told me and Bill that she would do anything...'

'Don't Charlie!'

'... in her power to not become...'

'CHARLIE!'

'... like you.' Charlie finished. He waited for the wrath of his mum's rage and the equal rage of his sister to get blown at him.

'What's wrong with being like your mother?' Mrs. Weasley said, turning on her daughter.

'Nothing mum. I just, never wanted to fuss so much over my children. I wanted to give them some... freedom.'

'I gave you plenty of freedom! If I had given you more, you and your brothers would have been running about wil without a care in the world.'

'That's not true, mum. We're not party animals or anything... well, anymore that is.' Charlie said.

'Well you certainly would't be the man you are today without my rules. You wouldn't be the father you are today either. Chole and Gracie are lucky to have a father whowas well brought up.'

Charlie grinned, 'Thanks mum. Actually, speaking of them, there is a reason I came to see you today.'

'Oh?'

'Naomi and I are going to have another baby.' Mrs. Waesley broke out in a grin from ear to ear, 'Oh Charlie! That's wonderful! How far along is she?'

'Almost four months.'

'Oh another grandchild! That will be my eighth one now! Your father would be so proud.' Mrs. Weasley said, tears glistening her eyes as she continued to smile.

Ginny sighed. She'd wait to tell her mum her news another time. 'What's wrong sweetie?' Mrs. Weasley asked, hearing her daughter's sigh.

'Nothing I... I just miss dad.' Ginny said, getting up from her seat to kneel beside her mother. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms tightly around her only daughter.

'I know sweetie. I miss him too. All the time. But just think... he's watching over us right now and he's so proud of you.' She said, smiling at Ginny and then turned her head towards Charlie, 'Of all of you. And if ithadn't been for that awful war and those Deatheaters, your father would be sitting here being as proud of all his children as I am. I know he wishes he could be here. But he is proud of you. No matter what you do and don't forget it.'

'Thanks mum.' Charlie replied, kissing his mum's cheek, 'Well I need to head back home. Naomi and I need to drop the twins off at her parent's place and then we're heading off to St. Mungo's for her appointment with her healer. I'll owl you later and let you know how it went.' And with a loud_ pop_, Charlie was gone.

'So, when is my little girl going to start having more children?' Mrs. Weasley asked, causing Ginny to choke on the tea in her mouth.

'Well, uh...mum...'

'You've denied Clay his own children long enough, Ginerva Weasley. Clay is a nice man...'_f only you knew._ Ginny thought. 'And its time you start having more children.'

'Actually mum... that's...what I came here to talk to you about.'

'Ginny... are you?' Ginny sighed, closed her eyes and nodded, 'Oh Ginny hunny! That's great news! How far along are you sweetheart?'

'A month and a half, so almost two months.' Ginny mumbled.

'Does Clay know yet?'

'No, but I guess I'll tell him as soon as he gets back from his Quidditch tournament.' Ginny replied, sighing.

'What's wrong? You don't seem to happy about this baby.'

'It's just I didn't want anymore children. Elizabeth is enough for me. But Clay wanted a kid, a boy perferable, to be an "heir". So I guess him wanting a kid is all that matters.'

'Well no, but wouldn't it be nice to have another kid around the house?'

Ginny smiled weakly, 'I guess but I just wish...'

'Ginerva Molly Weasley, don't you even start!' Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from the table and heading over to the sink.

'I didn't even say anything mum!'

'You didn't have to. I know the next three words to come out of that mouth would have been "Harry was here". Sweetheart, I know you love him and you miss him. We all love him and miss him, but you need to let go.'

Ginny's blood boiled. How dare she! 'Oh, really mum. You love dad the way I loved Harry. He's gone and you haven't let go.' She had no idea what made her say that! But now she was really in for it!

'Don't you dare speak like that Ginerva! Your father was the first and only man I'd ever love. It's unhealthy for you to be going around, acting as if Harry will come back to you and sweep you up in his arms some day soon, when you have a husband who loves you very much and a baby on the way! You need to put your past behind you, sweetie. Otherwise you are going to put yourself through termoil.'

'I. Can't, mum.' Ginny replied, dramatically standing up from her seat, 'Because I have Elizabeth. She may be the best thing I have in my life besides my family and friends, bur she is my constant reminder of the past and Harry. And... And...' Ginny couldn't finish her sentence. She gently broke into tears as she sobbed into her hands.

Mrs. Weasley left her spot by the sink and made her way over to her weeping daughter. 'Ginny. Ginny, hunny. I didn't mean to upset you. I only want what's best for you.'

'I know mum.' Ginny replied, crying against her mum's shoulder. Maybe her mother was right. With another baby on the way, maybe it was time to finally let go.

* * *

'We're here.' Maykala said, as the train come to a stop. 

'Finally!' Aidan replied, getting up from his seat. Elizabeth, however, remained seated. She stared out the window.

'Izzy, you alright?' Maykala asked, as she kneeled next to her friend.

'Is that it?' Elizabeth asked, pointing at the magnificent castle, 'Is that Hogwarts?'

'Yeah, that's Hogwarts.' Maykala replied.

'You girls coming or what?' Aidan asked from the doorway.

'Yeah, we're coming.' Elizabeth replied, smiling. She linked arms with Maykala and followed Aidan out the door. Elizabeth grabbed onto Aidan's wrist and tightened her link with Maykala's arm, so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowded corridor.

'This is riddiculus!' Maykala yelled over the loud chatter of the other students.

'No kidding.' Aidan yelled back.

'Move! Move! Out of the way!' Jordi yelled, pushing his way through everyone, clearing a path for himself and his friends.

'Stop running you mouth Devereaux! You ain't tough shit!' A third year Gryffindor boy said.

'You ain't either O'Riely!' Urgh! Move out of my way, retard!' he said to Elizabeth, as he shoved her right out of the way.

'Who the hell was that?' Maykala asked.

'Jordi. He's my cousin by marriage. He's Clay's brother's son. He's kind of an...'

'Asshole?' Maykala supplied.

'Yeah, pretty much.'

As the three of them stepped off the train, they found that the platform was even more packed than the train corridor.

'Where are we suppost to go?' Elizabeth asked.

'No idea.' Aidan replied, searching the platfom for any evedent place the first years were suppost to go.

'Firs' years! This way please!' they heard a voice call. They turned around to see an eight-foot man (if you could call him that) calling the first years over to him.

'Whoah! That's one big... guy!' Elizabeth said. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and a voice whispered into her ear, 'That's the Gamekeeper, Hagrid.'

She turned slightly to see that it was Noah. 'He's half- giant.' Noah explained.

'Well that explains it.' Maykala replied.

'He'll take you up to the castle.' Noah said.

'How?' Elizabeth asked.

'By boat. All the first years travel by boat up to Hogwarts.'

'How are you getting there then?' Noah pointed at a bunch of horseless carriages, 'Everyone else travels in those.'

'Noah! Come on man! Get a move on!' Jordi called out to him from one of the carriages.

Noah mumbled something under his breath and said, 'Well, I gotta go, but I'll see you at the feast.'

'Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!' Hagrid called out.

'Yeah, I should get going too.' Elizabeth replied. She watched Noah head over to the carriage where all his friends gathered. Elizabeth then felt a searing pain run through her body as a strawberry blonde haired girl wrapped her arms around Noah's neck and whispered something into his ear. Jeliousy? No. Elizabeth thought. She had only known him a few hours, and not very well, mind you.

'Come on Izzy! We need to head to the boats!' Maykala said, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her through the crowd.

'Where did you two go?' Aidan asked, as the girls climbed into the boat he was already seated in.

'Izzy was chatting to her boyfriend.' Maykala teased, as she took a seat behind Aidan, who was sitting next to a boy that Maykala obviously knew, 'Flint. Long time, no see.' Maykala smirked.

The boy turned around and smirked as well, 'Malfoy. Sup?'

'Oh, nothing. Think you're headed to Slytherin?'

'Strong and proud. Just like my dad. What about you? Going to uphold the family name?'

'My family has been in Slytherin for centuries, so I think my mother would have a fit if I didn't end up in Slytherin.'

'Do you want to be in Slytherin, though?' Flint asked.

'Of course. Slytherin is the only house I want to be in. And I think I can safely say, that there is a guarenteed spot waiting there for me.'

Elizabeth turned to look at Maykala, 'You want to be in Slytherin?' She asked.

'Yeah, why?'

'I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor. I mean, all my family was in Gryffindor just like all your family was in Slytherin. So its only common sense I'll be in Gryffindor too.' Elizabeth replied.

'So will I. At least, we'll know each other.' Aidan replied, smiling.

'Yeah and besides, we can still be friends if we end up in different houses.' Maykala said.

'You're actually going to be friends with Gryffindor scum?' Flint asked.

'Shut the hell up... Damien.' Maykala snapped. Flint sneered and turned back around.

'That all the firs' years then?' Hagrid asked, after all the boats were filled, 'Alright- FORWARD!' And with a gentle motion, the dozen or so boats made their way towards the castle.

* * *

_'So Mr. Devereaux, how is it that you and Miss Weasley met?' a reporter from the Daily Prophet asked._

_'Well, we met when my formal school, Durmstrang atteneded Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. We met briefly when I asked her to dance with meat the Yule Ball while her partner was off getting them something to drink. We re-met under unfortunate circumstances because of the war but with this re-meeting, we fell in love.' Clay replied, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist._

_'Weren't you with one, Harry Potter, at the time Miss Weasley?' another reporter asked._

_Ginny turned her head towards Clay for a split second and then back towards the press, 'No. No, Mr. Potter and I have not been involved with each other. Ever.' Ginny replied. She shuttered at the lie that had just slipped through her teeth._

_'Is this your daughter, Mr. Devereaux?' Rita Skeeter asked, pointing her quill to the little red headed girl half hiding behind Ginny._

_'Yes, yes this is my daughter Elizabeth. Ginny and I conceived her right before the war ended. I then left to go fight some deatheaters and when I came back, she was gone. It was not long ago that I found her and Elizabeth. And now, we're ready to soon be married.'_

_As the reporters continued to ask questions all at once, Clay turned to Ginny and smiled,_

_'Ginny... Ginny... Ginny...'_

'Ginny. Ginny! Wake up!'

Ginny felt a big pair of hands shake her body awake, 'Huh?' she said, slowly opening her eyes to the low lit lamp bedroom, 'Clay?'

'Yeah. I'm home.' Clay said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

'How was the tournament?' Ginny asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

'Wouldn't know. I left early. Got Mason to fill in for me.'

'But why would you leave an important tournament?' Ginny asked.

'Well, uh, I got an owl from you mum before I left the hotel to head to the game. She told me about the news.' Clay replied, resting a hand on Ginny's flat stomach.

'Oh god, you can't be serious!' Ginny exclaimed, getting up off the bed and heading over the the bedroom "window" doors. She opened the doors up and stepped out onto the balcony.

'What's your problem?' Clay asked, joining her on the balcony.

'My problem? A few days ago, Clay, you were yelling and screaming at Elizabeth and choking the hell out of me. And now here you are, when you're suppost to be at your Quidditch tournament, being nice to me only because I'm carrying your child!' Ginny snapped, not taking her eyes off the scenary behind their house.

'Oh lighten up, would you.' Clay replied, standing next to Ginny and leaning forewards on the balcony.

'It also don't help that it was you I saw after waking up from a not too pleasent dream.' Ginny said, sighing.

'Oh, that's nice to know.' Clay remarked, sarcastically.

'You see! You don't even care!'

'Fine! What was your dream about, _darling?_'

'I had a dream about the first time we had an interview... as a couple.'

'Ah yes. I remember that day so well.' Clay replied, smirking.

'I can't believe I lied right through my teeth that day. It hurt me so much to do it.' Ginny said, allowing a lonely tear to slip gently down her face.

'But you did it.' Clay said, moving behind Ginny and allowing his hands to rest on her waist, 'In fact, you did so very well. I thought you were going to slip up and say something stupid. Like let something slip about the stupid Boy Wonder.' He slowly moved his hands from her waist, to her bare arms, running them slowly up and down them. Her hair stood on end and goosebumps covered her arms. She shivered. 'Do I scare you?' Clay whispered into her ear. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it fall from those lucious lips.

'You know you do.' was her reply. She hadn't always been scared of him. It was only after they moved in together, still unknown by the press, and that's when she began to see the real Clay Devereaux. And she honestly had to say, Draco Malfoy was a pussy cat compared to Clay. Draco's life consisted of empty threats and actions that led nowhere. Clay, on the other hand, was a hundred percent opposite. The threats he made were far from empty and his actions led to many hospital visits.

'Good.' Clay said, taking his hands off her and heading back inside.

'You know what I still don't get?' Ginny asked, before hightailing him, 'Why did you marry me?'

'What?' Clay asked, turning to face her.

'Why did you marry me? Of all people, me. A single mother. You took on the responsibilities of being Elizabeth's _father_. I want to know why.'

'Prominence.'

'Of what!'

'Of your family. As opponents of Voldemort. Plus, everyone was looking at me to settle down. What better than to lie and say I was involved with you and we had a child. It would look better on my part because you were already settled down and it would look like it was helping me in that way.'

'So you never found me attractive. You never thought anything could work between us?'

'Well Ginny. I do find you attractive, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to look at you when we have sex or fantazie about you when you're not around.'

That felt like a slap in the face to Ginny, 'It's nice to know you just think of me as a piece of ass!' Ginny huffed, climbing back into bed, throwing the covers over her body and laying her head against the pillows, 'That I am your constant career move.'

Clay got on the bed. Lying on the bed, he spooned his body around hers, 'But you arem howeverm the best career move I ever made. You and Elizabeth both.' Clay said, cupping her cloth-covered breasts with his hands. As he nuzzled her neck, Ginny aloud the remaining tears to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

'Firs' years! Follow me, please!' Hagrid said, getting out of the boat when they stopped along the banks. 'Firs' years! This way please!' 

Elizabeth felt her stomach turn with delight. She wished that she could just run towards the castle, into the Great Hall and get all this anticapation out of her.

'Nervous?' Aidan asked, wrapping one arm across her shoulders.

'A little bit.' Elizabeth said, smiling, 'What about you?'

'I'm doing alright. I'm not going to be overconfident but I'm pretty sure I'll end up in Gryffindor.'

'I hope I end up there too.'

* * *

'Where is Harry?' Professor McGonagall asked, as the remaining older students filed into the Great Hall. 

'In his rooms. I just came back from giving him a Sober-Up potion.' Slughorn replied, taking his seat at the staff table, next to McGonagall's seat.

'Sober-Up potion? He's drunk!'

'Well, technically, not so much anymore but... yes.' Slughorn chuckled.

'This is not a laughing matter Horce. The welcome feast is about to start and our new and so called "responsible" professor is trying to sober-up. I honestly will never understand why he choose today, of all days, to get drunk!' McGonagall said, taking her seat.

'Professor McGonagall!' Hagrid said, poking his head through the giant wooden doors of the Great Hall.

'Yes?' She called out.

'Are you read for the firs' years?'

'Yes bring them in.'

* * *

'Alright, I'm going to lead you firs' years in to the Great Hall. You'll walk up to the front of the hall, and then you'll be sorted into your houses. Hagrid said. He then pushed open the doors, and led the first years down a pathway through the house tables. 

'It's alot bigger than I pictured.' Elizabeth said, looking around the magnificant dinning hall. She watched as the older students stared and whispered at them. She caught Jordi's ey and guessed that where he was sitting was obviously the Slytherin table. No shock there. But when she saw Noah sitting next to him, she nearly fell over.

'Oh my god.' She said, continuing to sare at Noah as she walked.

'What?' Maykala said from behind her.

'Noah's in Slytherin. There's no way he can be in Slytherin! He's way too nice.'

'What? Who's Noah?'

'The guy I was talking to on the platform.'

'Oh lover boy. Well aren't I lucky. When I get sorted into Slytherin, I'll get to be around him all the time.' Maykala joked and Elizabeth could hear the teasing in her voice.

'I'll just have to work extra hard then to get his attention.' Elizabeth teased, with a hint of seriousness.

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Professor McGonagall said as they gathered around the stairs leading up to a stool with a newer looking had placed on it, 'Now when I call you name, you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on you head and then you will be sorted into your houses. Diana Arthur!' A middle height tanned brunette slowly walked up the stairs and quickly sat down on the stool. The girl jumped slightly when McGonagall put the hat on her head and it began to speak to her.

'Ah, this one has brains, and much of them...'

'I thought the sorting hat sang before it sorted people.' a blonde haired, scrawny body asked.

'Well durning the second war, the old sorting hat was marked as a...a hor...her...' Maykala said, trying to find the word.

'Horcrux.' Elizabeth said, not taking her eyes off the girl being sorted.

'I know the perfect place to put you... RAVENCLAW!' the sorting hat yelled and the Great Hall burst into applause, especailly the students at the Ravenclaw table.

'Yes, thanks Izzy.' Maykayla said.

'Marco Crawford.' McGonagall called.

'Anyways, like I was saying, durning the second war, the old sorting hat was marked as a horcrux, so it needed to be destroyed.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'So thats why they have a new hat. They were able to charm it to talk and sort students. But the charm to make it sing is a pretty complicated one so they had to forget about it.'

'Elizabeth Weasley-Devereaux.' Elizabeth didn't even register that her name was called.

'Izzy, she called you.' Aidan whispered.

'Elizabeth Weasley Devereaux!' McGonagall repeated.

'Izzy, go.' Maykala said, pushing her lightly.

Elizabeth made her way up the stairs. It was her turn. Her father had done this. Her mother had done this. And now, it was finally her turn. She sat down fully on the stool and looked at the older professor. She smiled slightly, and placed the hat on Elizabeth's head.

'Ahh, I know all about you. I can see all your worried in your head. You want to be in Gryffindor just like you mum.. and your dad.'

Elizabeth looked nervously over at Aidan and Maykala, who smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up.

'But I don't think you are quite brave enough for this house.' the sorting hat said.

'No, please. This is the house I want to be in.' Elizabeth whispered her plea.

'It's not about want. It's about belonging. It's about fitting the qualities of Godric Gryffindor. You parents posessed those qualities and then some. You on the other hand, do not.'

'But I could, I could posess them. Just, give me a chance, please.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Elizabeth grinned and quickly hopped off the stool. She gave a quick smile at her friends before she went to sit down at her table.

'Welcome to Gryffindor.' a few people said, shaking her hand as she sat down.

'Thank you.' She replied.

She watched as twenty other kids got sorted before "Maykala Malfoy" was called. She watched her friend take a seat on the stool like she had done. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled out SLYTHERIN! Maykala looked over at Elizabeth. She winked at her, then made her way over to her house table. She watched her sit down next to the boy named Damien Flint, then turned her attention back to the rest of the sorting. Another twenty kids were sorted until the last student "Aidan Wood" was left. He sat down on the stool and alllowed the hat to be placed on his head.

'Bravery flows through these vains I'm sure. So better make it... GRYFFINDOR!'

'Welcome to Gryffindor.' Elizabeth said, holding her hand out to Aidan, jokingly, as he sat down at the table.

'Thanks.' Aidan said, grinning and shook her hand.

They heard a loud laugh and turned to look at the Slytherin table, where Maykala was holding onto Flint to keep herself from falling over with laughter.

'Already enjoying her, eh.' Aidan said, with a hint of... Elizabeth couldn't tell what was in his voice but it wasn't anything "good".

'Yeah, looks and sounds like it.' Elizabeth replied, smiling.

The clinging of a glass sent silence throughout the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had reutrned to her place at the staff table.

'Let the fest begin.' She said, as food appeared on their plates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier-** I own none of JK's characters. I wish they were mine. However, any characters that aren't in HP belong to me.

**Author's Note- **Lots of reviews again! I love you guys all so much and I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year! Well Today I just got my G1some I'm super happy about that! lol. And I just got a job. Ionly will be workingabout two shifts a week so it will not interfere with my writing whatsoever!Personal Thanks;

Bandolera- lol. You are always my best reviewer. As to your question about Mrs. Weasley's 8 grandchildren, Bill has three, Charlie has two(one on the way), Fred has one, George and Ron have none and Ginny has one(with one on the way). So if you don't count Ginny's one one the way, because Ginny told her after Charlie left, Mrs. Weasley has 8 Grandchildren.

harrypotterchick4ever- Harry and Ginny will meet soon enough. I won't tell you how, but it will be an emotional time for them all. Things with the baby will be sorted out eventually.

Mister Bigbucks- Thanks and keep on reviewing!

Kyra2117- Aww thanks so much. I try to update as much as I can. Quite busy at the current time with exams in a month though.

GoSnOgGaTrEe- lol. Ahhh, your reviews kill me with laughter sometime. Everything will work out for the better. Not all at once, and not everything will turn out the way people want but it will be good. As for Harry being announced as the teacher, although Harry is going through some...ahem... problems at the current time, he is smart. He doesn't want anyone, except the other teachers to know who he is. So he will still look like himself except when he goes out in public or is around his students. His eye colour will be different, his hair will be shorter. Things like that. Hope you had a Merry Christmas and Continue to enjoy the story.

Chrissy- lol thanks. I know, I know, Ginny's pregnant and thats not a good thing because its Clays but everything will work out for the better.

mrs.jamsiepotter- lol I'm excited for this chapter too! lol. It will give some good interaction between Elizabeth and Harry.

Harry94Ginny- Highschool has been the best years of my life so far. lol XD. Anyways, glad you enjoyed the last chapter and keep those reviews coming.

James's Girl Forever- I feel sorry for Ginny as well. And of course I had to make Aidan in Gryffindor. Its fair to Izzy because at least she knows...one person in her house. lol.

For All Tid- Always nice to see new reviewers going the clan. lol. Yeah Harry drinks and he smokes...his life is uhh...messed up. And Yes Clay sucks ass! LOL.

Awakening from the Past

Chapter Six

'May I have your attentiong please.' Professor McGonagall said, 'First, I'd like to start off by welcoming you all back for a new year. As always, the rules of the school still apply and for the first years, please listen because I will only say this once. Students are to be in their common rooms by 9 o'clock every evening. Everyone needs to stay away from the Forebidden Forest. And there is to be no use of magic in the corridors. Now, onto some other news. We have two new Professors this year. Please welcome Professor Neville Longbottom, who will be teaching Herbology.'

The Great Hall applauded poliety as Neville stood up and shyly waved at the students.

'And our other Professor, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is unfortunately feeling a little under the weather..'

'He's drunk!' a Slytherin boy yelled.

'Or stoned or maybe both.' another Slytherin boy added.

'Or maybe he's so tired from all the sex he had last night!' Jordi joined in.

'The three of you! Detention after dinner!' McGonagall snapped.

'Oh shit.' The three of them moaned.

'As I was saying, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Noah Weasnger, will be up and feeling better for classes tomorrow. Prefects, I'd now like to ask for you to take the first years up to your designated common rooms and along the way, give them a tour of the school. You are all dimissed except Mr. Tanner, Mr. Centeral and Mr. Devereaux. Goodnight to you all.'

'Well, that was an interesting first meal.' Aidan said, as him and Elizabeth got up from their seats to follow the Gryffindor prefects and the rest of the first year Gryffindors out of the Great Hall

'Yeah well leave it to Jordi and his friends to act like total immature jerks.' Elizabeth replied, not paying attention to what the prefects were saying.

'Yeah, guys are like that.' Aidan stated as they began to climb a bunch of stairs.

'Keep you eyes on the staircases, everyone, they like to change.' the female prefect stated.

'Even you can be like that?' Elizabeth teased.

'Well, no.. not to my knowledge. But there's a first time for everything, isn't there.' Aidan replied, winking.

'If we're going to be friends, I'd rather you not be like that.'

'Deal.'

'Listen up everyone.' the female prefect said, 'Everytime you want to get into the common room, you will need that password. You will need to pay close attention to the password because every so often, it gets changed so that no intruders from other houses can get it.'

'Haphschatt.' the male prefect said, causing the portrait of the Fat Lady to swing open and give them access to the common room, 'Follow us please.'

As everyone filed into the common room, "oohs" and "ahhs" could be heard as they examined the beautiful room.

'Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys, your dorms are upstairs and down on the left. Same goes for the girls but on your right.' the female prefect said.

'What about our stuff?' Elizabeth asked.

'Your things have already been brought up. Now, if any of you ever need something, just ask us. My name is Matt and this is Athena. Have a good sleep everyone.' And with that, the first years were left to mingle with each other.

'So, did you want to go meet some people with me?' Aidan asked, turning to Elizabeth.

'Actually, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. But you can go off and talk with people.' Elizabeth replied, making her way towards the staircase that led to the dorms.

'Alright, well how about I meet you down here tomorrow morning at seven and we can head down to breakfast together.'

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. Her and Aidan had only been friends for a couple of hours and already he was being the best friend a girl could ever ask for. 'Sounds good. Well, goodnight.'

* * *

'Harry! Harry! Open this door at once!' Professor McGonagall yelled.

'Minerva, he is probably in bed.' Slughorn said, trying to calm the Headmisstress down.

'I severly doubt that Horace! POTTER!' McGonagall yelled again. She raised her fist to bang on the door again, but it swung open first.

Harry Potter stood in the doorway, still looking slightly hungover. To keep from being recognized over the years, Harry had been keeping his hair shorter than it was from his days at Hogwarts. Everyday, he also performed three charms on himself. The first was a twelve hour eye colour changing spell, to change his gorgeous emerald green orbs into plain, lifeless dark brown ones. The second one was another twelve hour charm to make him be able to see without his glasses and the last charm was one that lasted for twenty-four hours and its purpose was to take away his blasted lightening bolt shaped scar.

'Honestly Professor, there's no reason to yell and scream.' Harry said weakly, as he massaged his temples.

'Get in here, both of you.' Slughorn said, pushing both of them into Harry's rooms and shutting the door behind himslef.

'You may be an adult now Potter, but I will not take cheek from you, whatsoever!' McGonagall snapped.

'Well I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't yell my real name out in the middle of the corridor where anyone could walk by and bloody well hear you.' Harry replied, frustration could be heard in his voice.

'This isn't what we came down here for.' Slughorn interuppted.

'No, it isn't. We came down here to talk about your drinking habits.'

'Oh great.' Harry groaned.

'This little habit cannot continue if you want to keep your job. Now besides drinking, is there any other things you're into? Drugs perhaps?'

'Not that I have to tell you but occasionally I smoke-' Harry began.

'It is partically my business to know what's going on with you since I did hire you. You are one of my staff.'

'That may be true but I am an adult, as you have already pointed out. The way I live my life is my choice. If I want to get drunk and stoned, that's my choice.' Harry replied, sitting down in an armchair by the fireplace.

'Be that as it may, as a Professor, it is extremely stupid and irresponsible. If you choose to drink and get... stoned on the days you teach classes, or better yet, at anytime, whether it be on the weekday or the weekend, if you are caught by anyone, being under the influence of any substance, you will be out of a job before you can say Quidditch. Do I make myself clear!'

'Crystal.'

* * *

As Elizabeth opened the door to her dorm, she saw a frizzy redheaded girl come out of the bathroom. 'Oh hi. I'm Elizabeth. I'm going to be one of the girls sharing this dorm with you.' Elizabeth said, making her way over to the bed where all her stuff was.

'I'm Rubie-Sue.' the girl replied, 'Are you... are you that famous Quidditch player, Clay Devereaux's daughter?'

_The madness has started_. Elizabeth thought. '... Yeah. That's me.' Elizabeth huffed.

'Wow, you're so lucky.' Rubie-Sue said, sitting down on her own bed.

'And why is that?' Elizabeth asked, as she unpacked a pair of pj's from her trunk.

'He's such an amazing Quidditch player. You must be pretty good at Quidditch too if he's your dad.'

'Yeah.'

'And he's very dreamy and good looking.'

Elizabeth almost threw up at this comment. 'Are you kidding!' She asked, staring wide eyed at the girl.

'Not at all. I mean, I know it must be werid hearing someone talk about your dad like that. But, if he wasn't your dad, you'd probably think he was good looking too.' Rubie-Sue replied.

'Uh, I'm going to go into the bathroom and change into my pajamas now.' Elizabeth said, quickly disappering into the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

'Whoah. You look like you've had no sleep at all.' Aidan said, catching sight of Elizabeth making her way down the stairs into the common room the next morning.

'So in other words, I look like crap.' Elizabeth said, pushing her hair back out of her face.

'I guess that's one way of putting it.' Aidan replied, teasingly, 'But hey, you're the one who's saying it.' He replied quickly as she made a swat at his head.

As they made their way out of the common room, neither of them spoke. The only noise being made was the sound of shoes against the stone floor.

'See you at breakfast, Elizabeth.' Rubie-Sue said, smiling as she walked by her and Aidan with a couple of the other girls from her dorm.

'Girls from your dorm, I take it?' Aidan asked.

'Unfortunatly.' She replied, grimly.

'What's so bad about them? They mean?'

'No, they have a major obsession with Clay.'

'Clay? Your dad lets you call him by his first name!'

'Uh..yeah.'

'So go on about these girls.'

'They wouldn't stop giggling or sighing dreamingly or talking about what it would be like to be married to him or to... shag him. I mean imagine how you would feel if girls constantly talked about your "famous Quidditch dad" all the time around you.'

Aidan arched his eyebrows at this comment. Elizabeth blushed in embarassment. 'Right. Never mind that. Because you do know how it feels. But it must be normal for you. Hearing people, girls, talk about your father like that.'

'And its not for you?'

'Well no. Growing up, I wasn't allowed to hang out with any kids except people in my family or close to my family. Most of them were adults. The only one close to my age is Jordi.'

'That sucks.' Aidan replied as they entered the Great Hall.

'Tell me about it.' Elizabeth replied.

'But your mum must have a cool family.'

'Huh?'

'You're related to the Chudley Cannons Keeper, Ron Weasley, aren't you?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'Yeah. He's my uncle.'

'Lucky! He's amazing! And isn't you aunt Hermione Granger? Like the smartest Unspeakable there's ever been?'

Elizabeth smiled again, 'Yeah. She's married to my Uncle Ron.'

'Plus one of your other uncles is a famous cursebreaker, his wife's a veela, another one of your uncles is a famous dragon tamer and your twin uncles own over fifty joke shops all over the world.' Aidan stated as they sat down at their house table.

'What have you been doing? Researching my family?' Elizabeth asked, in a teasing manner. But everything he said was true. According to her mother, ever since the end of the second war, her family had become quite "Famous" sort of speak.

'Here are your schedules.' Professor McGonnagall said, as she placed a piece of parchment beside both of their plates.

'Let's see what we have here.' Elizabeth said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice as she looked over her schedule, 'Double potions with Slytherins, Charms and Transfiguration with Ravenclaws.'

'When do we have Professor "too much sex" 's class?' Aidan asked, biting into his toast.

Elizabeth laughed, causing her to nearly choke on her pumpkin juice, 'Not till Friday. And even then its a double class again with the Slytherins.'

'Ah its not that bad. Who knows, maybe the guy will be drunk and he'll give us a spare.' Aidan said, laughing

'So do you really believe that's what was wrong with him?' Elizabeth asked.

'Well I'm really not one to "feed the fire" of rumors, sort of speak, but who knows. I've never met the guy, so I can't really judge.'

'Hey you two.' came a voice from behind them. It was Maykala.

'Long time no see.' Aidan replied, smiling at her.

'Looks like I have double Potions with you guys this morning.' Maykala said, taking a seat between Aidan and Elizabeth, 'So what were you two talking about?'

'The Defense Agsinst the Dark Arts teacher.' Elizabeth said, downing the rest of her juice.

'Oh man. That guy is freaky. Hot but freaky.'

'Really?'

'Oh yeah. He's got really plain but nice brown eyes with a little hint of green and...'

'Actually I was referring to the part about him being freaky.' Elizabeth cut it.

'Oh. Yeah, he's pretty freaky. I think he really was drunk last night. Well he wasn't really drunk when I saw him but he was definately on a bad hangover.' Maykayla replied.

'Malfoy! Come on!' Damien Flint yelled from across the Great Hall.

'Coming! Listen, can you two save me a spot in Potions?'

'Yeah, no problem.' Elizabeth replied.

'Thanks.' Maykala said, giving both her friends hugs and then taking off to join her Slytherin gang.

* * *

_Shit I have to go teach in fifteen minutes and I'm so not ready._ Harry thought to himself as he rummaged through his dresser trying to find something to wear. _Why did I even take this fucking job? _

_Because you need the money Potter! Now just calm down and find something to wear!_

He pulled out of pair of navy blue silk boxers from the top drawer and went to put them on but a box fell out of them and onto the floor. 'What the?' Harry said, as he bent down to pick up the box. 'Oh god. I forgot that I put this in here.'

He slowly lifted the lid up and stared at the golden locket inside. It was heart shaped with the handwritten initials G.M.W ingraved on the front. He lifted the locket out of the box and opened it up. Inside there was a picture of him and Ginny, his arms were around her waist, they werelaughing together and waving up at him. There was also a folded up piece of parchment. He unfold it and his heart sank as he read what it said, _To Ginny, whom I love above all others, for eternity - Harry._ He had forgotten all about writing that. But now, it all came flooding back to him. He had planned on giving the locket to Ginny after the war but...

_'Where's Ginny?' Harry Shouted, as he ran over towards his best friend, Hermione Granger._

_'I dunno. I saw her go after you, after you left. Then I saw two healers bring her into one of the tents over there...' _

_Harry didn't allow her to finish. He quickly took off to the tents. 'Ginny?' he said, as he walked into one of the tents. And there, he saw his nightmare. Ginny was lying on a bed and a healer was next to her, tending to her wounds. 'Oh no.'_

_'Mr Potter, you can't be in here.' The healer said._

_'Ginny. Oh god I did this. I did this to her.' Harry said, backing away from the healer._

_'Potter?' the healer asked._

_'Voldemort. I have to find Voldemort. Kill him. But Ginny... will she... is she...'_

_'She will live, but she might have some permanent scaring all over he body and there could be a chance that she would be paralyzed for life._

_'No... I can't put her in anymore danger. Tell her when she wakes, that I'm gone.'_

_'Mr Potter, I can't possibly...'_

_Harry grabbed the front of the healer's robes and shook him with rage, 'This is a battlefield! She knows it can happen! Tell her I died! And that you've taken my body away! I can't let her get hurt anymore. She needs to have the best life possible offered to her, and she can't get that with me around!' Harry said as he exited the tent, 'I love you Ginny. But I won't let you get hurt again. Not for me.'_

Harry slammed his right fist down against the top of his dresser. He had no one to blame but himself, for all this. It was his fault for everyone who got hurt or died in the war, it was his fault Ginny wasn't with him. But there was two things he could blame someone else for. He could blame Voldemort for his fake hand. He, after all, was the one who chopped off his left hand right before Harry killed him, leaving him with an artificialone in its place. The second thing he could blame on Voldemort was his obsessive drinking and smoking. If it wasn't for Voldemort, his life wouldn't be so screwed up and he wouldn't have the need to drink and smoke his problems away. Sometimes he wished he could have lived his life somewhat differently. Wished he could change somethings. Not the part about him being a wizard, not any of the friends he had made over the years. Just the fact about wishing that he could have had a normal childhood.

* * *

'Welcome to your first Potions class. My name is Professor Slughorn and I will be your Potions Professor for the next seven years. Now, I'll say this once. I'm a reasonable man. In my class, I allow a fair amount of chatter to take place. I also like to have some reasonable amount of fun, but do not mistaken me for a pushover. Now before I start my lesson, I would like to take attendance. Victoria Banning.' Slughorn said.

'Here!'

'Well at least this teacher seems normal enough.' Maykala whispered, 'Which is good because he is one of my head of house.'

'One of them?' Aidan asked.

'Yeah, there's two of them.'

'Oh..'

'Well, looks can be decieving.' Elizabeth replied.

'Naw, when it comes to Slytherins, what you see is what you get.' Aidan said, smirking at Maykala.

'Don't judge before you get to know, my dear Aidan.' Maykala replied.

'Elizabeth... Weasley-Devereaux.' Slughorn called.

'Oh here!' Elizabeth replied.

Slughorn grinned and walked over to the table Elizabeth was sitting at with Aidan and Maykala. 'I taught your mother, your uncle and your aunt. They were excellent students of mineand now they'reall doing great for themselves. I hope to see some of their talents come out in you.'

'Uh, thanks Professor.' Elizabeth said smiling weakly.

'Damien Flint.'

'Great, now he's going to except me to be some kind of genius.' Elizabeth whispered to Maykala.

'Imagine if he knew your dad was Harry Potter. He'd probably make you take advanced potions so you could be a Potions Master by the end of your first year.' Maykala whispered back.

'Problem ladies?' Slughorn asked.

'No sir.' They both replied.

'Maykala Malfoy.'

'That's me.' Maykala replied.

Slughorn narrowed his eyes at her, 'I taught your parents as well. Airika McEwan.'

'That didn't seem like a good thing.' Aidan said.

'Riely Nott.'

'Yeah well, they may be my parents but my dad was a prick and my mum is a bitch.'

'Miss Malfoy, I will not tolerate that sort of language in my classroom.' Slughorn stated then muttered, 'Even if it is true. Logan Puecy.'

As Slughorn finished off his class attendence of twenty with Aidan, he began to write the lesson for the day on the board. 'You will need to copy this not down. Then read pages 1-15 in your textbooks and answer the questions that follow the reading. You will have the rest of your class time to finish and if for some reason you don't, it will be homework. You may all begin.'

* * *

_'Harry James Potter was a wondeful person, a brillant wizard, an amazing friend and the love of my life. He was like an addition to our family and a wonderful one at that. He was always so kind and generous, always putting the needs of others before his own. Harry became my childhood crush when I was ten, when I watched him ask my mum for help to get onto Platform nine and three quarters. I became extremly happy when I found out my older brother, Ron, had become friends with Harry. When I came for my first year at Hogwarts, I was saved by Harry from Tom Riddle who tried to use my feelings, memories and emotions to bring his memory to life and ever since then, there had always been a bond between Harry and I. But until my fifth year, he had only seen me as Ron's little sister. Durning my fifth year, after a match against Slytherin to determine who won the Quidditch Cup, Harry kissed me and that was when my childhood crush turned into something more. That kiss sparked my love for Harry. After that night, we dated for a limited amount of time until after the death... of Professor Dumbeldore. These were his exact words to me that day of Professor Dumbledore's funeral,' _

_"Ginny listen. I can't be involved with you any more. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_I then responded by asking him if it was for some stupid, noble reason. He then said, "It's been like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you. But I can't... we can't... I've got things to do alone now. Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we kept this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you. How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral... and it was my fault..."_

_'But now the tables have turned. Here I am at his funeral, and I can't help but feel guilt. But may we all remember Harry James Potter as the brave wizard he was and the ultimate savior of our world.'_

'Ginny. Ginny wake up.' Ginny lifted her head off a stack of papers on her desk to see Hermione standing next to her desk. 'Have a good sleep?' She asked.

'No. I dreamed about Harry's funeral.' Ginny replied grimly.

'Oh.'

'I just don't understand Mione. Harry's death was a wound that was suppost to heal with time but its only gotten worse.'

Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. 'Maybe you're trying not to let it heal because you're afraid that letting it heal will mean you might start to forget about him.'

'That's not true.' Ginny said, getting all defenseful. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her. 'Okay, maybe it is true but he was my first and, I'm starting to feel, my only love. What if someone told you to stop thinking about Ron?'

'Gin! That is totally different! Ron is still here! And I know Ginny, its hard, but even so. You need to give your heart a much needed rest...'

'Hermione I'm pregnant!' Hermione just stared at her blankly for awhile. Well, she wasn't expecting to get an answer back like that, 'That's why I wanted us to have lunch today. So I could tell you.'

'Oh Ginny, that's great!' Hermione said, smiling and hugging her friend.

'Not, its not!'

'It's not?'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'No! Hermione, this baby is nowhere near being a planned pregnancy and to make thinks worse, I'd be bringing the child into a loveless marriage. It's not fair to this baby.'

'Gin, don't freak out but it sounds like you're worried about bringing a child into your marriage with Clay because then you truly will have to start forgetting about Harry.'

'Don't, even start that Mione! I've already had this conversation with my mother and I don't feel like starting it with you.'

'Well your mother is right! You're starting a new family, Gin. And it isn't fair to the baby if your heart is still beating for the memory of a man who isn't your husband.'

* * *

'Holy shit! You're done already!' Maykala exclaimed as Elizabeth began to pack her books up.

'What? Oh yeah, this stuff is easy. I learned it all from my aunt when I was like eight.' Elizabeth replied, taking out a spare bit of parachment.

'Eight! Holy! Who's your aunt?'

'Hermione Granger-Wealsey.'

'Oh the mud... muggleborn, right?' Elizabeth turned away from her friend. 'Oh Izzy. I didn't mean to let that slip. It's just when you live in a house where your mother constantly uses that word, it tends to slip out.' Maykala said.

'It's alright. Don't worry about it.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah I'm sure.' Elizabeth turned her attention to the piece of parchment and started to write a letter to her mum.

_Dear Mum, September 2_

_Hope everything is well at home. My time so far at Hogwarts has been good. I've me lots of people and I __even have two new friends, Aidan Wood and Maykala Malfoy. They are both wonderful people. Aidan is in Gryffindor with me and his mum and dad are on the Puddlemere United team and Maykala is...well she's a Malfoy, so she's in Slytherin, but she's nothing like how you told me her dad was, or even her mum. I share a dorm with some... interesting girls. They have a crush on Clay. And even the word crush seems like an understatement to me. They spent more than half the night last night talking about how "cute" he is, how it would be to be married to him and the list goes on. Other than that, things are good. I just finished doing all my work in Double Potions for Professor Slughorn. I guess I can truly thank Aunt Mione for all those potion lessons she gave me when I was eight. And Professor Slughorn says he hopes that yours, Uncle Ron's and Aunt Mione's talents all come out in me. There's also this new Professor here and he's some kind of drunk, well apparently. Maykala says she saw him on a hangover last night. I don't know him yet, so I can't really judge him. I don't have his class till Friday but I'll write you and let you know how his class goes. Oh and your friend, Neville Longbottom also teaches here now too. He's the Herbology Professor. Anyways, say hello to everyone back home for me. And please write back soon._

_Love you for eternity_

_IzzyBee_ღ


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier-** I own none of JK's characters. I wish they were mine. However, any characters that aren't in HP belong to me.

**Author's Note- **I am so sorry to everyone that I haven't been updating. Everything has just been so hectic lately. My Badminton tournements are coming up soon so that will take up some more of my time but trust me, chapter eight has already been started and since I know exactly what I want to happen with it, it will take no time to write. Some good feedback for the last chapter, though. Thank you always to my wonderful reviewers;

Harry94Ginny- I don't understand what you are talking about. Chapter 6 isn't full? Seems full to me. Maybe its just your computer

GoSnOgGaTrEe- lol. Yeah. In the original chapter 6 I first wrote, he was in it for a little while. But then I scraped that because I really needed a break from him. lol. Yeah, I really hate him too. Sometimes I have to stop writing a scene that he's in because it pisses me off so much to write about him. lol. It would just make things so much easier on myself to make Ginny lose the baby and for Clay to die, but I am sorry x 1000000 because things like that probably won't happen. And unfortunately, Harry is not going to piece together the puzzle that quickly. Remember, he's probably lost alot of brain cells from all that shit he's been using. But when it comes time to Harry realizing that drinking and smoking his life away is bad, it will be a good scene, and I'm pretty sure everyone will be happy with it.

Chrissy- lol. Yeah maybe he is grumpy from not getting any. Hey, if I were 30 and not getting any, I'd be pretty grumpy too. lol! I think you'll be quite happy with this chapter :-D

Lisette Black- Another new reviewer. lol. Happy to see that you think my story is the best, because, well it is. LOL jk. Meh, I think its average. I'll try and update as much as I can.

Mister Bigbucks- lol. Yes, I've finally updated. It's taken me awhile because I had written this chapter a totally different way and then I scraped it because I wasn't happy with it. And then I've been busy with school, and exams and what not. So yeah, I'm glad you were happy with Chapter 6.

Bandolera- lol. Yeah, Harry is my little druggie! LMAO! Ginny, well, she's going to be taken aback when she finds out she is friends with Malfoy's daughter but all will be well. lol and Yes, Aidan is a cutie!

Justin- Aww thanks. You're such a sweetheart :-)

Awakening from the Past

Chapter Seven

_His eyes in eclipse,  
Pale-cold his lips,  
The light of his hopes unfed,  
Mute his tongue,  
His bow unstrung  
With the tears he hath shed,  
Backward drooping his graceful head,  
Love is dead:  
His last arrow is sped;  
He hath not another dart;  
Go–carry him to his dark deathbed;  
Bury him in the cold, cold heart–  
Love is dead_

_-Alfred Lord Tennyson_

Ginny tossed her keys onto the counter as she entered the kitchen. She had worked overtime that evening, in order to finish paperwork for the Minister, that needed to go out the next day.

'You're late.' Clay stated, as he entered the kitchen.

'I know. I had to finish some paperwork.'

'Normally, I really wouldn't give two shits about whether or not you were late coming home from work. But now that I'm going to be staying home and watching over you and our unborn baby, don't.be.late. Got it?'

'Wait a minute. You're staying home? What about Quidditch?' Ginny asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table and shut her eyes.

'Well, I'll be playing maximum two nights a week. '

'But you don't need to worry about me. It's not like I could go into labour at anytime. I'm not even that far along yet!' Ginny snapped.

'Don't you dare take that tone with me. I'm going to make sure that you are treating that body of yours well, god knows I don't want a fat kid. I'm going to be making sure that you are doing everything right so that my heir comes out nice and healthy. And most importantly...' Clay said, coming up behind and giving her shoulders a squeeze as he whispered into her ear, 'I'm going to make sure that you're not trying to get rid of our baby.'

Ginny pulled away from him slowly. 'Why would I try to get rid of our child?

'I think the more appropriate question is why wouldn't you.'

'I'm not as cruel of a person as you are.' Was her only reply.

'Whatever. Anyways, _your_ daughter wrote you a letter. It's opened up on the kitchen table.'

'Oh so she's _my_ daughter now! After you spent the past couple years making me say _our_ daughter whether we were out in public or not.' Clay didn't reply though because he has already left the kitchen.

Ginny wanted to rip all her hair out, strand by strand, as she grabbed the letter and began to read it. However, her daughter's letter made her smile. She was having fun. She had made friends with Oliver and Katie's son and... Malfoy's Daughter! She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her daughter. Her daughter had made friends with Malfoy's daughter. It just didn't add up. Malfoy may be dead but if she knew Pansy, which she did, that girl would have grown up in a house full of lies, prejudice and corupption. Being the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson should make this little girl rude, bossy and downright cruel! And yet her daughter made her sound like a saint. But who was she to hold old grudges.

'At least if one of us gets to be happy, its her.' Ginny said.

* * *

Friday came in a bliss, and for Hogwarts new trio, this was a good thing because today they would be meeting their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

'I hope he isn't some old pervert.' Maykala said as she, Elizabeth and Aidan made their way to class.

'Why would they hire a pervert to teach here?' Aidan asked.

'They probably wouldn't know. I mean, would you openly come out and say "Oh yes, and before you hire me, I just need to let you know, I get off on young kids." I mean like, they wouldn't hire him. He was looking for a job, not to get fired on the spot.'

'Yeah but sometimes you can tell with certain people!'

Elizabeth shut her arguing friends out. They sort of reminded her of her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione they way they were bickering. But by tuning out her friends, she also tuned out the rest of her surroundings. She flat out, collided with someone, causing her to fall to the ground.

'You okay?'

Elizabeth looked up to see Noah smiling.

'I'm soo sorry. I was just trying to tune these two out and I guess I completely tuned everything else out too.' Elizabeth replied, as she picked herself up off the ground.

'It's alright. It's good to see you. I haven't seen you since you were sorted into Gryffindor. How do you like your first week of school?' Noah asked.

'It's been alright. Classes are pretty good. How has your's been?'

'Boring as per usual. Being a first year was great. Wish I was still one.' Noah replied.

'Why?'

'Because when you're a first year, everything is new and exciting. By the end of first year, everything turns into routine.'

'Izzy, let's go! Or we're going to be late!' Maykala called out.

'I better get going too. McGonagall will have my head on a silver platter if I'm late this early into the semester.' Noah said. Elizabeth smiled and turned to walk away but he called out her name. She turned back around. 'Maybe we could hang out sometime. On a weekend or sometime when you're not busy.' Noah said.

Elizabeth felt herself clutching her books tighter against her chest. 'I'd like that.' was her reply.

'Great! I'll see you later, then.' Noah said, walking off to join some of his friends at the end of the hall.

'Izzy! Let's go!' Maykala yelled.

'Coming!' Elizabeth replied.

'What did he want?' Aidan asked, when Elizabeth had caught up to them.

'He wanted to know if we could hang out sometime.' Elizabeth replied, smiling.

'And what did you say?'

'I said I'd like that.'

'Aw, that's so cute. Doesn't he have a girlfriend though? That strawberry blonde that was hangingall over himthe first night we got here?' Maykala asked.

'I don't know if she's his girlfriend or not.'

'Well just be careful. He's a Slytherin after all.' Aidan said.

'What! What's that suppost to mean? I'm a Slytherin.' Maykala stated, defensively.

'Well that's completely beyond the point. You don't even act like you're a Slytherin. Here you are, walking with the two of us, when both of us should be your rivals' Aidan replied.

'I may not act like a Slytherin, but I am one at heart. I am a Malfoy after all!'

'What's the point beyond the meaning of that!'

Aidan and Maykala bickered the whole rest of the way. When they got to class, Aidan sat at a deak with Elizabeth, while Maykala sat across from them with Flint.

'Where's the teacher?' Elizabeth asked, looking around the classroom after everyone had filed in and taken their seats.

'Probably drunk again.' Aidan replied, winking. As soon as he had said that, the door flung open and in ran a panting and tired looking Harry.

'Sorry I'm late. I had a couple of matters to take care of.' he said, placing his books down on his desk.

'Sure you did.' Flint muttered.

Harry turned quickly to look at him. 'What's your name?'

'Damien Flint.'

'Flint, eh? Should have guess by the teeth.' A few sniggers were heard. 'I knew your dad. Not a pleasent bloke. In the end though, he go what was coming to him.'

'How dare you, you fucking bast-'

'Fifty! Points from Slytherin and a week of detention with... with.. well, we'll figure that out later. No one speaks to me like that.' Harry snapped. 'Now, looking at this attendence sheet, a lot of you are the children of many people I went to school with. And.. also by looking at this, we have somewhat of a celebrity amongst us. Miss Weasley-Devereaux.' Harry looked at the girl who took after her mother in so many ways. Looking at her started to become quite painful because of the fact that she looked so much like the love of his life. He walked over and stood in front of her desk. 'I use to go to school with a "celebrity" myself. Name was Harry Potter.'

'You knew Harry Potter sir! What was he like?' Rubie-Sue piped up.

'He was a pretty good guy. Always put the needs of others before his own. He could be stubborn sometimes, though. Wouldn't accept help, even when he truly needed it the most. And it was that, that cost him.' Harry stated, then sighed, 'Big time.'

'So if you knew Harry Potter, then you must have known my mum.. and my aunt and uncle.' Elizabeth said.

'Yeah and my parents too.' Aidan replied.

'And mine!' Said a Gryffindor boy.

'Mine too!' a Slytherin piped up.

Harry looked only at Elizabeth but spoke to them all. 'Yeah. I did know them.' And he left it at that. 'Now, getting back onto topic, I'm Noah Weasnger. I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I don't know if you know this but back in my first year, we leanred very simple stuff. Minor counter-curses. Now, the Ministry wants you first years to learn about the Unforgivable Curses, the history on Lord Voldemort and even...Harry Potter. Stuff fourth years would have normally learned. So for now, I'll start by teaching you about the Unforgivable curses. Can anyone tell me how many there are?' Harry asked.

No one raised their hand and Harry smirked.

_Pity Ron and Hermione haven't had kids yet... he thought_. But suddenly, Elizabeth slowly raised her hand. 'Yes?' Harry asked.

'There are three of them.' She said.

'Good. Do you know why they're called the Unforgivables?'

'Using them is the most unforgivable thing you could ever do. Controlling someone to do you bidding, torturing someone until they wish they were dead or just flat out killing someone. All of them could land you in Azakaban.' Maykala spoke out.

'Very good, Miss...?' Harry asked.

'Malfoy.'

Harry's face became very serious. 'I knew your father, unfortunatly. He was quite an ass. He too, got what was coming to him in the end.' Harry stated, and with that he walked back to his desk. 'Now, I want you all to start on a foot long, point form note, on the history of the Unforgivable curses. It will be handed in for Monday. You can get started.' Harry sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that his entire class, well the majority of his class, was made up of the children of his old school mates and rivals.

_Guess a lot of them had the same idea Ginny and I had. _Harry thought smirking to himself. Then, however, his smirk faded. Thank god I didn't end up getting her pregnant. I would have felt so terrible if I had left her by herself to raise a child of ours all on her own.

'Uh Professor?' came an innocent voice through his thoughts. He looked up to see Elizabeth's hand up in the air. He walked over to her deak and said, 'Is something the matter Miss Weas...'

'Elizabeth.' she replied, smiling.

'Elizabeth. Is something the matter?' Harry asked.

'No. Actually, I just wanted to let you know that I'm done but I wanted to know if you could check it over for me before I hand it in.'

'You're done already? Wow. Yeah, I'll check it over for you.' Harry said, kneeling down beside her desk. He couldn't help but gasp slightly as he read it. It was great. Better than great. It was amazing.

'Is it alright?' Elizabeth asked, 'I know I should have put more detail into it but-'

'No, no, no, no. This- this is amazing. You've got some wonderful knowledge about this stuff. Where did you learn all this from?' Harry asked, astonished.

Elizabeth blushed. 'Well, my mum always said I did inherit my dad's skills in the Defense Against Dark Arts.'

'Really. I never knew they taught that class at Durmstrang.'

_Urgh. I should have said that. I should have just said Aunt 'Mione taught me. But then again, if he knew her, he would know that she's not very good. Hurry up and just say something! He's looking at you werid!_ 'I never knew either but hey, you learn something new everyday.'

'Indeed.' Harry replied and got up from his kneeling position. 'Alright everyone. There's about 30 seconds left to class so make sure it's done for Monday.' The bell rang. 'Have a good weekend everyone. Elizabeth, a word please.'

Maykala and Aidan looked quickly at her, puzzled. 'Go on. I'll catch up with guys.' Elizabeth said. She walked up to his desk after her friends had left, feeling slightly nervous. 'Did I do or say something wrong, Professor?' she asked.

'What! No, of course not. I was... I was just wondering what you plans are for the weekend.'

Elizabeth was confused but replied, 'Uh, probably just handing out with some friends and doing some homework. Why?'

'I was just wondering. If you're not busy on Sunday afternoon, I would like to have a little chat with you.'

'Uhh... sure. I guess...'

'Good. So let's say 4:30, Sunday afternoon, right here. Now go on and catch up with your friends.'

* * *

'Hey! Wait up!' Elizabeth called out to Aidan and Maykala as she ran to catch up with them.

'Hey, what did the pervert want? He didn't... trying anything on you, did he?' Maykala asked.

'No! Oh god, gross! No he just wanted to know if I would come by Sunday afternoon to have a "little chat" with him.' Elizabeth said.

'A chat? And that's it?' Aidan asked.

'I honestly don't see where you guys are taking this. Aidan, you said it yourself earlier that he couldn't possibly be a pervert because they wouldn't hire him. Besides, he was friends with my mum, my aunt, my uncle, all of their friends. They wouldn't have hung out with a pervert.' Elizabeth stated. She had no idea why she was defending him.

'Alright, calm down. People change though, Izzy. Just because he wasn't a perv when our parents knew him in school doesn't mean he hasn't changed.' Maykala said. Elizabeth didn't bother to reply. She didn't know why she felt she had to fight this topic with her friends. It was just something inside her that made her feel obliged to do so. 'Anyways, I'm going to head off to my common room. I'll see you guys at dinner.' Maykala said, as she headed off in the direction of the dungeons.

'Well I'm heading straight to dinner. You coming?' Aidan asked

'No. I'm not hungry. I'm just going to head to my dorm, maybe write my mum or something. I'll see you after dinner.' Elizabeth replied.

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_Hope all is well at home. Today was my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. My teacher is alot better than I thought he was going to be. He use to go to school with you. His name is Professor Noah Weasnger. He said he knew you, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, dad and a bunch of other people you went to school with. He knew Maykala's dad but he didn't have anything nice to say about him. And he said he knew Aidan's parents too. He wants to have a chat with me on Sunday afternoon but I have no idea what he wants to talk about. But I guess I better get started on some homework._

_Write Back Soon_

_Love you for eternity_

_IzzyBee_ღ


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier-** I own none of JK's characters. I wish they were mine. However, any characters that aren't in HP belong to me.

**Author's Note- **Wow! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated! lol! And that isn't something I should be proud of lol. Thank you to all my wonderful viewers, old and new, for sticking by this story in its...uhh...long updates! This chapter is my very late Easter treat to you all! Here are my Personal Thank Yous;

Sahrious- lol yes an update. Hope you enjoyed it.

AlostsoulBrokenandShatteredTooManyTimes- lol yes I can tell that you changed your name ;-P It's good to see that you managed to see chapter six. Hope you liked my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too.

GoSnOgGaTrEe- Wow! Loved to see the very long review from you! lol. And like jesus christ! You totally nailed what this chapter is going to be about, you smartie pants. ;-P I know, its soo sad that they don't know they are related, and I feel soo bad for it happening, but hey! All will be well, I promise. Yum! Icecream! Hope this update was fast enough to deserve some!

Ginny + Harry LOVE - Thank you. Yes I know, he's not like the storybook Harry but just remember what he has gone through in his life. Plus the fact that he is a constant user and abuser of alcohol and drugs. It would make anyone's life do a complete 180 and change alot of things about themselves.

Fairy Blue- Thank you. Keep on reviewing.

Chrissy- lol You and GoSnOgGaTrEe are hot on my trail right now! I swear! lol. In this chapter, that little plot is going to hit all of you smack! in the face, so I hope you enjoy what is to come in this chapter!

eaglesnest- Aw, you are so sweet. It's always nice to hear that an author's work is appreciated. Its so hard these days trying to think up an original story plot since soooo many things have been done already but this one just happened to bounce into my head one day and I decided to run with it. It's also sometimes hard to write these kinds of stories because you have to do alot of research before you write it to make sure everything will make sense and fall properly into place when writing it so that people don't review and say "Well that can't happen because so and so was dead way before than". It can be a nightmare, but fun all at the same time. Trust me, nothing will be rushed in this story. I can't stand how some stories jump very quickly through things from chapter to chapter. This is going to be paced and (hopefully) well written. Thanks again for taking a keen interest in my story.

ethan thompson- lol thank you for your review. I'll try not to take all year in my updates. lol. But that would be crazy eh? An update once a year. Won't let it happen though, don't worry. And to find out the answers to your questions... keep reading!

Special2- Aw, you're a sweetheart! Here's the update.

Denisje- Aw thats really nice of you to take an interest in my story and think that its going to go somewhere. lol. It's always what author's love to hear so thanks again and keep on reviewing!

Awakening from the Past

Chapter Eight

_Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed._

-"The Rose" by Leanne Rimes

Harry's head spun as he downed his eighth drink of the night. It was Saturday night and he currently resided in The Hog's Head with Remus.'

'Had enough yet?' Remus asked, still halfway through his first.

'With me, there is no such thing as enough.' Harry said, slurring his words slighty.

'So this is how you've been spending your Saturdaynights for the past eleven years.'

'You seem surprised.'

'Shouldn't I be?' Remus asked.

'No. My life is a piece of shit and so I should be drowning my sorrows.' Harry stated.

'You're the one who chose to live like this.' Remus replied, taking another sip of his drink.

'Can we just change this subject please!' Harry said, irretably, 'How's married life been treating you?'

'Great. Tonks is the wife I've always wanted. Well, besides all the errands she's ben making me run to pick up some new things for our new flat.' Remus replied.

'God, you haven't even been married a year yet and already you're whipped by her.'

'I'm going to tell you this only because you're just going to get drunk and forget, but she's had me whipped for awhile.' Harry laughed and started on his ninth drink. 'So how's teaching coming along?' Remus asked.

'In all honesty, you professors made it look much easier than it is. Today, I had a first year class made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins. The majority of the class was made up of the kids of the people I went to school with. I'm teaching Malfoy's daughter, which is going to be such a joy.' Harry said, sarcastically. 'I also have Wood's and Katie Bell's son in my class, to state the interesting ones. But take a guess who I'm teaching.'

'Who?'

'Ginny's daughter. Elizabeth I believe her name is.'

'Yes. I've met her.' Remus stated.

'You've met her? When?' Harry asked, astonished that Remus had never shared this information before.

'Many times. I went and visited Ginny the day after she gave birth to her. And I drop in and visit every once and awhile with Tonks, when we can.'

'Why didn't you tell me this?'

'I didn't feel that it was really relivant considering the fact that you cut Ginny and anything that had to do with her, out of your life. So why would you care to hear about her?' Remus asked, finishing the last of his drink.

'Because I still love her.' was Harry's reply.

'Yeah. And so does someone else. Her husband. You have to understand Harry, she's not yours anymore.

* * *

'Well this is a big kick in the ass.' Ron stated to Ginny, as she unpacked her night bag in Ron and Hermione's spare bedroom. 'I can't believe you're pregnant with his kid.'

'Yeah, bet it came as a bigger shock for me though.' Ginny replied with a sigh.

'How far along are you again?'

'Nearly a month.'

'And who else knows besides me?'

'Mum and Clay.'

'Well isn't it just lovely that another love child is being brought into this world.' Ron stated.

'RON!' Ginny yelled.

'What!'

'That's a horrible thing to say! You love Elizabeth!'

'Yeah, I do love her. I'm just pissed that you keep having children in bad situations.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that you... had sex with Harry, he died and left you to raise his kid...'

'That wasn't his fault! It was a war, Ron. He had a good chance of not making it out of alive and who was he to know that I would end up pregnant!' Ginny snapped.

'Yeah well, you two shouldn't have been having sex on the battlefield! What the hell were you thinking? Oh, that's right... you weren't! And when it comes to Clay, what the fuck are you doing having a kid with a guy you don't love?'

'That guy is my husband.'

'Oh, so now you're defending him.' Ron said, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration.

'I'm not defending him But he is my husband whether I like it or not. And the way he always demands for sex, I'm surprised it took this long for me to get pregnant.' Ginny replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed, just as frustrated as Ron was. 'I don't understand what's happened to me.' She whispered.

'What are you on about?' Ron asked, sitting down next to her.

'I never use to be this beaten down before. I never use to be this weak. I never use to be pushed around this easily. Hell, I could kick Malfoy's ass back in school. But now look at me...' Ginny wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

Ron wrapped a comforting arm around his little sister's shoulders. 'You don't have to put up with his shit, you know. If you're too scared to leave him, we can help. Me, Hermione, Lavender, Blaise, Bernardo. We all know what is going on. And we can help you get out.'

Ginny looked at her brother. What did she do to ever deserve such a wonderful older brother like him? She smiled weakly at him. 'I know you guys want to help. But this is my problem. I have to deal with it on my own.'

'You don't have to. We don't want you to.' Ron said, getting up off the bed.

'I know. But I should. And I must.'

Ron made his way towards the door but then stopped. 'Just out of curiosity, why are you staying the night again?'

'Clay has Quidditch tonight. He wanted me to stay with Bernardo but I said I wanted to spend some time with you and Hermione.'

'Ah. Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me.' Ron said, leaving Ginny to unpack her things. From the bottom of her bag, Ginny pulled out her recent letter from Elizabeth. She had read it a good ten times and was still confused by it. Either her memories had either been zapped from her mind or she just couldn't think. She never remembered going to school with a Noah Weasnger. She exited her room and made her way down the stairs, calling out Ron's name as she did so.

'I'm in the sitting room.' he called back.

Ginny walked in to see Ron sitting on the couch watching the "television". Hermione had bought him it not long after they moved into this house. 'What are you watching?' Ginny asked.

'Football. I'm going for the team Manchester United.' Ron said, sounding quite excited.

'Oh. Well pause it or something.'

'It's television! You can't pause it!'

'Fine!' Ginny said, turning the t.v off herself.

'What the hell!'

'Look. I need to talk to you about something. Something important.'

'What is it?' Ron asked.

'I'm home!' came Hermione's voice from the front door.

'Evening, love.' Ron said and Ginny huffed. 'What!'

'Hermione hurry up and come in here. I need to talk to you and Ron about something.' Ginny stated.

'Alright, I'll be right there.'

They waited about a minute before Hermione joined them. She kissed Ron gently on the lips as she sat down next to him, rubbing her sore feet.

'Tough day?' Ron asked.

'A lot of running around to do. Remind me never to wear heels to work again.' Hermione replied.

'Can I talk now?' Ginny asked.

'Oh sorry Giny. Yeah, of course. Go ahead.' Hermione said, smiling.

'Okay. Do you guys remember going to school with a guy named Noah Weasnger?' Ginny asked.

'Nope.' Ron said.

'The name doesn't ring a bell. Why?'

'Elizabeth's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's name is Noah Weasnger and-'

'What's your point?' Ron asked.

'Let me finish! Her teacher's name is Noah Weasnger and according to Elizabeth, he told her whole class that he use to go to school with most of their parents and that he was good friends with me, you guys, Harry, the whole lot of us.'

'Which house was he in?' Hermione asked.

'I dunno. He didn't tell them. But I mean it still doesn't matter. If he was in my year or your year, we would have known him. We knew everyone in our years.'

'He might not have been in our year.' Ron suggested.

'Ron has a point. He could have been in one of the other years.' Hermione said, playing with a strand of her hair.

'True but we knew people higher and lower than us.' Ginny stated.

'And that is true as well.'

'Look write her back asking questions about him. Maybe that will give us more clues as to who the hell this guy is.' Ron said.

* * *

Sunday morning for Elizabeth consisted of lazing around with Aidan in the Gryffindor common room.

'So what are your plans for today?' Elizabeth asked.

'I dunno. Maybe head to the Quidditch Pitch after the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts and get some flying in.' Aidan replied, keeping his eyes shut to block out the sun.

'Quidditch tryouts? Do you know when ours are?'

'End of the month. Why? You wanna tryout?'

'Maybe. You?'

'Damn straight, I am. I was happy when I found out that they changed the rules to let first years try out.'

'Are you going to hang out with Maykala today?' Elizabeth asked, as she sat up on the couch.

'Uh, that was random.' Aidan replied.

'Just asking.'

'No! Why would I?'

'Uhh because she's our friend.'

Aidan opened his eyes. 'Right. Well um, I just... thought she would want to hang out with her Slytherin friends.'

'That is so not the reason!' She gasped. 'Oh my god! You like her, don't you!'

Aidan sat up quickly. 'I do not! How could you... I can't even believe you suggested that.'

'Aidan and Maykala sitting in a tree.' Elizabeth sang.

'Stop it!'

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

'Knock it off, Izzy!' Aidan replied, throwing a pillow at her head. 'I don't like her.'

'No need to get violent about it.' Elizabeth stated.

'So when are you seeing that Slytherin guy?'

'Now who's the one who's random. But if it's Noah you're talking about, I have no idea. I guess maybe next weekend. He just said sometime soon. He didn't really set a certain date.'

'Oh. Well, Slytherin should be done their practise by now. I'm going to head down to the pitch. I'll see you later.'

* * *

'Good job today, Malfoy.' Cyprus Warrington said. 'You definately made Chaser. Surprised, though, that you didn't try out for seeker. Your dad's old position.'

'Yeah well, even though he's my dad, I prefer not to make an ass out of myself in a position I can't play.' Maykala replied, throwing herNimbusAX-3000over her shoulder.

Warrington laughed. 'So remember, practise Tuesday night at 8.'

'Right. I'll see you there.' Maykala said, turning to walk away but knocked into someone. 'Watch where the fuck you're going!' Maykala yelled but noticed it was Aidan. 'Oh. Hey. Sorry. How's it going?'

'Uh not bad. Just came down to get some flying done. How was tryouts?' Aidan replied.

'Good. I got Chaser.'

'Congrats.'

'Thanks. Are you going out for yours?'

'Of course.'

'Position?'

'Chaser, as well. Inherited my mum's skills.' Aidan stated.

'Good luck then.' Maykala replied, heading back towards the castle.

'Hold up!' Aidan said.

'What?'

'Do you...uh... wanna go flying with me for awhile?'

'Sure. I have nothing else to do.' Maykala replied, smiling.

* * *

_Dear Izzy-Bee,_

_I'm very sorry that I haven't written to you. Things have been busy at work and at home. It is nice to know that you have made so many friends already and it is good to head that all your classes have been going well. I would like to hear more about your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I can't quite remember going to school with a Noah Weasnger. Maybe when you have your chat with him today, you can find out exactly how he knew me, your uncle and aunt and our friends. I'm sorry this letter is short. I will write more next time. I promise._

_Love you for eternity,_

_Mum_ღ

Elizabeth read the letter over a couple of times as she got dressed for her "little chat" with Professor Weasnger. She wondered why her mum couldn't remember him. He clearly remembered her. Oh well. She wore a pair faded jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. As she headed down to the common room, Aidan was just coming in.

'Wow, you were out flying for... four hours! You must have had a lot to think about.' Elizabeth stated.

'Yeah. I bumped into Maykala on the way so she came with me and I have no idea why I just told you that.'

'Because you can't lie to this face.' Elizabeth replied, smirking.

'Yeah okay. Shouldn't you be heading of to the pervert's office now?' Aidan asked.

'Shut up. When I get back, you're getting the harassment of a life time for your little outting with Maykala.' Elizabeth said, as she headed out the portrait hole.

As she made her way to his office, she couldn't help but wonder what they would talk about. That thought made her get a little nervous. She knocked lightly on the door before entering. She spotted him sitting at his desk, marking papers. 'Professor?'

Harry looked up to see the young girl standing at the door. 'Elizabeth. Come in. Take a seat.' Harry said. 'How's your weekend been?'

'Boring really.' She replied, sitting down in a chair, infront of his desk. 'How's yours, Professor?'

'Uh, good. I hung out with a good friend of mine, Remus Lupin.'

'I know im. He's a friend of my mum's.' Elizabeth stated. 'He's a werewolf, you know.'

'Yes, I know.'

'So what did you want to talk about, Professor?'

'Um, its hard to categorize it into one topic. There is a bunch of things I would like to talk about.'

'Well, there are actually a couple things I would like to talk to you about.' Elizabeth piped up, remembering what her mother had asked her to do.

'Alright. You can go first.' Harry said.

'Were you close friends with my mum?' She asked.

Harry smiled. 'It's good to know that we are wanting to talk about the same topic. But uh, we were alright friends. I mean, we were close enough, we talked and all but we weren't bed friends or anything.'

'So then you liked my mum?'

Harry grinned. 'I don't think there was one person who didn't like your mum. She was smart, popular, beautiful, a good friend. She never let it all go to her head though, which is why she was different from most of the girls I went to school with. She had all of the guys falling for her.'

'Even you?' Elizabeth giggled.

'Even me. I remember having the biggest crush on her when I met her.'

'Are you the same age as her?'

'No. I'm older than her.' Harry replied, making sure not to reveal to much information that his cover could be blown. 'So that was one way I could keep my crush on her a secret.'

'Were you scared about being turned down or something?'

'No, I just didn't know if your uncle would be okay with it. He was very protective of your mum.'

'He still is.' Elizabeth stated.

'I'll bet.' Harry replied. 'How's Bill and Charlie and the others?' He mentally slapped himself.

'You know my other uncles?'

'They came to Hogwarts once when I was in school. Visiting your brother and sister. I don't personally know them or anything.'

'Oh, well. They're good. They all have good jobs, married, kids. Well no kids for my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.'

'Really? Well, that's good. Is, uh, your mum planning on having more kids?'

'No. She always says that one is enough for her. So I guess it's a good thing.' Elizabeth replied, smiling.

* * *

'So now that I know about the baby, tell me everything. Are you excited?' Hermione asked, as she walked into her sitting room carrying two cups of lemon tea.

'In a way, I guess. I mean, growing up I wanted two or three kids but I don't know. I don't want a family, like this.' Ginny replied, taking one of the cups from Hermione.

'I understand what you mean.' Hermione said, as she sat in an armchair across from where Ginny was lying down on the couch.

'At least someone does. But even though this whole situation sucks, it will be okay.'

'What are you going to say to Elizabeth, Gin?'

Ginny removed the hot facecloth from her forehead and sat up. She looked over at Hermione. 'I never even thought about that. Oh god 'Mione. She's going to be so angry when I tell her. But-'

'But what?' Hermione asked, eyeing her suspisiously.

'But I could always wait to tell her.' Ginny said.

'You have to be kidding me! You're worried about her getting angry yet you're willing to hide this from her which will make her even more upset. What are you going to tell her when she comes home at Christmas and you are beginning to show?'

'Well that's when I was planning on telling her. Writing that I'm pregnant in a letter to her doesn't really seem fair, don't you think!' Ginny snapped.

'There's no need to snap on me Gin.'

'I know. I'm sorry. But my mind is set. I'll tell her over Christmas.'

* * *

'Look at the time! Dinner should be ready anytime now. We should head to the Great Hall.' Harry stated, looking at his watch, 'Why don't you head off without me. I have a few things I need to do before I head down.'

'Okay.' Elizabeth replied getting up from her seat. As she walked towards the door, she smiled. This was a pretty good day. Better than she thought it was going to be. However, she stopped as soon as she opened the door halfway. 'Professor?'

'Yes?' Harry asked, looking up from his desk.

'You really loved my mum, didn't you?' She asked.

Harry sighed and felt his heart slightly break. 'Yeah and to this day, I still do.' was his reply.

She smiled at him and exited the classroom. She couldn't wait to write to her mum.

A/N- Holy shit! I believe that this is my longest chapter so far! Just for that, you all better give me some good reviews :-P


End file.
